The World Behind The Pages
by mythoughtsareabook
Summary: What if the world of TMI was real and the movie actors were thrown into it? One night Kevin Zegers is taking out the garbage when a demon attacks him, Clary is aiding the LA institute and saves him. What happens when the cast heads to NYC to film City of Ashes? Will there friendship grow? And what happens when Jamie meets Clary, how can he see through her glamour?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: What if the world of TMI was real and the movie actors were thrown into it? One night Kevin Zegers is taking out the garbage when a demon attacks him, Clary is aiding the LA institute and saves him. What happens when the cast heads to NYC to film City of Ashes? Will there friendship grow? And what happens when Jamie meets Clary and how can he see through her glamour? NO ISABELLE OR JACE. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OOC.**

**All rights to CC.**

Chapter 1: It's All True

It was a warm evening and Clarissa Morgenstern was not used to the hot nights of California, but there had been an unusual amount of demonic activity here. The Los Angeles Institute had called upon the young Morgenstern to assist in patrols for the next two weeks. Magnus sent her through a portal hours before, completely alone. Not even her parabatai, Alec could go. Although it was just for two weeks, she would be back in New York in no time. She never really liked the west coast, there was just not enough going on in her opinion. Clary could be at home or at Magnus' hanging with her friends, but no she was on Clave business.

The red head walked down the streets, twirling her seraph blade mindlessly. She wore thick gear, her locks winding around her face in the wind. There was no point to this, Clary thought. She had been searching all night and absolutely nothing! Hell, she couldn't even find a ravener. Just as she walked out of an alley way, she hit something. Her training saved her from falling, but still she staggered. In front of her was a boy, maybe around fifteen or so. His eyes lit up as he looked at her. Clary tightened her grip on her blade, she was glamoured. No mundane should be able to see her, unless...he wasn't a mundane. "Demon." She spat. He chuckled and pushed her against a chain link fence, a sharp pain came in her arm, but she paid no attention to it.

"Hunter." The demon boy said, a hiss like voice escaping his mouth. Then he relaxed. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Clary was taken back, since when is a demon happy to see its executer. She wasn't even sure why she was letting it speak. Yet she was curious, something she got from Jocelyn, her mother.

"What are you talking about?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Kill me, take me from this guilt." The demon pleaded.

"Guilt? For slaughtering thousands? You deserve to feel guilt, you're a monster." He clutched at his head.

"God, shut up! I won't do it!"

"Who are you talking to?" Her patience was winding down. She then noticed something moving underneath his shirt, a scaly tail, also a pair of pointed ears sat on his head. So this body was a warlock.

"He is resisting? You must be a pretty weak demon, yet you were able to posses a warlock." Clary flipped around and pressed the boy back into the fence.

"Usually the soul dies when we posses, not this time. He is killing my strength. The only way he will live and I can leave is if I am killed with a runed weapon."

"You want a favor? That's not happening. I don't even know why I am even listening to you. Be gone, I don't need any warlock tricks!" His eyes narrowed and he looked across the street.

"Very well, if you won't kill me for a favor, maybe you will if I kill a mundane." He smirked and disappeared. Clary searched in the night for the trickster, when she saw his figure leering at a male mundane who was taking out his trash. Clary scrawled a night vision rune on her arm and peered into the night. The man was average height, black hair, built, and piercing blue eyes. He reminded her of Alec, almost exactly actually. Then the demon advanced, the man looked around, obviously hearing something.

Just as the man was about to go back into his house, the demon attacked. A loud scream escaped the mundane's throat. Clary didn't hesitate; she broke into a run across the street, naming her blade in the process. The demon was about to bite the struggling man, when Clary tackled the creature. It seemed that it wanted a fair fight. She raised her blade and swung; the demon was fast and lashed out with talons that she had not seen before. The Shadowhunter easily dodged the poison covered claws and managed to get the creature underneath her. "Rot in hell." She murmured, and then drove the blade home. The body shook and the warlock host disappeared, leaving the smoky remains of demonic energy.

Heavily breathing, Clary turned to the mundane, who was staring at her. She glanced down and saw her glamour rune was cut, he saw her and what she just did. The pain in her arm from earlier, the demon had removed her glamour. "Are you alright?" She asked him. He nodded his head and slowly got off the ground. His mouth was wide open as he took in the scene before him. It was rare to see Nephilim, especially these days. They always wore glamours. "You need to get inside, don't come back out tonight. I believe there are more." She said glancing around. Without a word the man walked backwards to his door, never lifting his eyes from Clary. Suddenly the smoke got thicker.

"Watch out!" The man screamed. Clary turned just as claws came through the smoke and raked down her side. She cried out in pain and stabbed into the cloud that was the left over demon. Black blood spilled and the demon was gone. Dropping the now faint blade, she fell to her knees. The poison was entering her body fast and she needed to draw an _iratze_ now. Two arms wrapped around her and lifted her from the sidewalk. Gasping in pain, she was carried into the man's house. The stranger got her into the kitchen. Clary dug for her stele and tore her gear off, not caring what the mundane saw.

Down the right side of her body were three clean slashes, the yellow poison strung along the wounds. "Dammit." She swore. She couldn't do this by herself; luckily there was an old iratze right next to it that just needed to be traced over. She held the stele out to the man; he looked at her like she was crazy. "Please, I just need you to trace over this gray shape here." She pointed to the faded rune. "Please, I could die." Clary never begged, she was a Morgenstern and a Morgenstern never showed weakness. Slowly the man took the tool and she adjusted herself so he could have a better angle. He hesitated. "Please!"

He pressed the tip into her skin; she bit her lip from the burning sensation. It took a lot longer than usual, but eventually he was done and she could feel the rune taking effect. He gave her stele back, but it slipped from her palm as she crashed to the floor. The last thing she remembers was the man over her. "It's all true." He whispered, and then she was out.

**A\N: So this was just a test. I have had this idea for weeks and I wasn't sure if anyone would like it. Should I continue, or is it stupid? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights to CC**

Chapter 2: The Other Alec

When Clary woke up, the sun was blaring in her face. Slowly she opened her eyes, expecting to be in her room back at the LA Institute. That wasn't the case. She sat up quickly and looked around her. She was in a bedroom, probably the master. Two large windows were to her left and were open to the bright morning. Four beige walls surrounded her, oak furniture lined the walls. She sat on a large bed in the center of the room; it could probably fit five people. "So last night wasn't a dream." She said to herself. Clary then noticed that she was still in her leather pants, but she wore a large t-shirt, probably the mans. Her gear top and vest were laid out at the end of the bed, along with her stele, weapons, and her boots on the ground.

Quickly, yet quietly she removed the soft shirt and inspected her side, three faint scars lined her ribs from the poison. Sighing she fastened her gear around her and laced up her black boots. Once everything was secure, Clary crept towards the door silently. She was surprised to find it unlocked, she was sure this strange man was keeping her prisoner. The Shadowhunter drew a soundless rune on her shoes and jogged down the stairs and onto the main floor. Every window was open; she could feel a light breeze flowing through the warm house. The sound of dishes alerted her. To get to the front door, she had to pass by the grand kitchen that had been her medical station the night before. She surveyed the living room she was standing in and saw a bay window cracked open. Slowly she pushed the large window open and braced her self to jump through it. Just as she coiled, a voice rang out. "Sneaking out?" Not expecting him to hear her, Clary jumped and let out a small shout. The man bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. I wasn't sneaking, I was simply leaving." Clary said, slightly embarrassed.

"Through the window? I do have a front door, you know." He said with a smirk.

"I didn't want to bother you." Clary said, her eyes glancing back and fourth between the window and the man.

"Nonsense. Now did you want some breakfast? Coffee?" She was hungry; she hadn't eaten since she left Manhattan. Although she had to go, she couldn't stay with this man.

"I don't want to impose, I should get going…" She trailed off, twisting her ring on her finger.

"Please, it's the least I can do. You saved my life." She sighed in defeat and nodded. He smiled and gestured for her to follow him.

"You saved mine too, you know." She said as they sat at a small table. He placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "I could have died last night, we both could have."

"But, we didn't. By the way, what was that thing?" She froze; she had been so focused on the fact that he had seen her, she forgot about the demon.

"I don't know." She mumbled into the cup.

"Don't lie. You don't have to lie to me, I won't tell anyone." She looked up into his blue eyes. They were so much like Alec's, but as Alec's were fierce and full of wisdom, his were kind and understanding.

"I can't, I don't even know you. I shouldn't have even asked you to heal me last night!" The clave never really had a strict rule about telling mundanes about the shadow world. As long as the world never fully found out, telling random mundanes never was a problem. Clary had told her best friend Simon years ago, and he was completely fine with it. The fact that he is a vampire now, never really changed anything between them, but he kept the secret.

"Then let's get to know each other." She laughed and shook her head.

"You don't want to get to know me, trust me. I have done terrible things." She whispered the last part.

"Doing bad things doesn't make you a bad person. Now what's your name, oh mysterious one?" She chuckled and shook her head again.

"You first." She challenged. He shrugged and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Kevin, Kevin Zegers." She froze. Clary stared at the waiting hand and couldn't move. No wonder this man seemed familiar. No wonder she thought he looked like Alec, he _was_ Alec. Well sort of. He played Alec, in a movie. Clary pushed away from the table and started pacing, her head in her hands. This was not happening. He was from THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, a movie rendition of a book series that was loosely based off of Clarissa Morgenstern's life. She had made a promise to herself to stay away from anyone affiliated with the film or the books, and now she was having coffee with one of the actors.

Her breathing sped up and she tried to wrap her head around what was happening. She couldn't tell him the truth, he would think she was insane, maybe some crazed fan. Hell she was exactly dressed as the main character, Clary Fray. She was Clary! "No, no, no, no…" She repeated over and over again.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked her. Her eyes met his blue ones and she knew that she had to leave now.

"I have to go." She turned on her heel and marched towards the hallway.

"Wait!" He caught her arm and spun her around. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?" He looked horrified.

"I can't be talking to you, I need to leave." She tried to move again, but he grabbed her again.

"But, why? Who are you?!" She closed her eyes in defeat once more. "Please." He said. She grabbed his arm and led him to the couch. She could do this, she had told mundanes about the shadow world before, but it was before the books were famous, before Cassandra Clare decided to pitch a movie. This wasn't going to be easy. She took a deep breath and spoke slowly, looking him straight in the eye.

"My name is Clarissa Morgenstern." Kevin's eyes went wide; she thought they were going to fall from his head.

"That's not possible." He whispered. She was shocked at those words; she was definitely not expecting to hear that.

"You, believe me?" She asked.

"Of course, I think your actions from last night show that you are who you say you are. But how is this possible?" He looked fascinating.

"It's a long story." Clary said a small smile on her face. Kevin leaned back and looked at her with a smile.

"I got all the time in the world Ms. Morgenstern." She rolled her eyes and adjusted herself so she was facing him.

"Okay, I'll keep it simple. Many years ago, there was a Shadowhunter by the name of Jude Claresteel. He turned rouge against the Clave and was killing Downworlders left and right. He even murdered mundanes at times. One night he actually killed a fellow Shadowhunter. The Clave was furious, so they sentenced him to death. Little did they know that he had a daughter, Cassandra. Cassandra was only around ten years old when her father was executed, but she soon learned of her father's crimes and investigated it in depth.

It turns out that Jude was possessed by two greater demons at once. It is rare to have double possession especially of a Shadowhunter, but Jude was only half so it was easier. Cassandra had no Nephilim blood in her veins, her mother being human, but she knew she had to avenge her father's death. In her adult years she went to the Clave and demanded something that would be as a payment of sorts for the false accusations against her father. She said that she wished to write novels about the shadow world, or she wouldn't expose us to the mundanes. Since she was the last of the Claresteels, she was under the protection of the clave. If you're the last of a bloodline, then it is the Clave's responsibility to protect you. They granted her wish and she set out in look of her subject, it was me. She created Clary Fray based off of my life and my family, changing a lot in the process, like the fact that I have an evil father that turned my brother into a demon, yeah that's not true at all." When she finished, she couldn't help but laughing at the expression on his face.

"So the Mortal Instruments series is all based off of your life?" he asked.

"Bingo!" Clary shouted. Kevin ran his hands down his face and let out a short laugh.

"So everyone in the books are real? Even Valentine?" She rolled her eyes at his stupid expression.

"Yes, well kind of. Jace isn't real, neither are the other two Lightwood children. Alec is an only child. And yes my father is real." He looked confused.

"So Max and Isabelle aren't real?" She shook her head. "But Alec is?" She nodded. "Damn, well would it be rude to ask a lot of annoying questions right now?"

"Not at all, why stop now? Go ahead, ask away." Clary encouraged. Kevin nodded and took a deep breath. This could take a while.

**A\N: Hey! I got a lot of good feedback for chapter 1 so I will continue this! Next chapter may not be up until Thurs or later I am very busy. Leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights to CC.**

Chapter 3: Discovery

Kevin leaned forward as he stared intently at the Shadowhunter. "I don't know where to start." He admitted.

"Why don't you just start with people? Then we can move onto the situations." Clary suggested. He agreed with a nod and thought about who he would ask about first.

"You." He said simply. Clary smirked but nodded.

"My full name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern and I am nineteen years old. My parents are Jocelyn Greymark and Valentine Morgenstern. I have an older brother named Jonathan. My parents got divorced when I was ten, but they are happy now. I got my first rune at eleven, the voyance. In regards to Clary Fray, I am an artist, I can create new runes, I have an unusual amount of Angel blood in me, and I have a best friend named Simon Lewis." Zegers looked fascinated, it made her smile. Nobody ever showed this much interest in her life.

"Okay, so Simon? What's he like?"

"Simon was told about the shadow world when we around fifteen, he actually took it rather well. I just couldn't lie to him anymore, so I spilled. Within the last year he was turned into a vampire, and now heads the New York Clan. He actually loves being a vampire; I personally think it's very annoying." Clary shook her head at the thought of her ridiculous friend.

"Okay, so Clary, check. Simon, check. What about Jordan and Maia?" The thought of her werewolf friends brought tears to her eyes.

"Maia and Jordan were killed in a battle against rouge Shadowhunters, about two years ago. I believe they were the only two in the books that Clare got right. Except that Jordan wasn't the one to turn Maia, her brother did that." Kevin grabbed her hand and rubbed slow circles across the back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure they were amazing people." She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, they were." They sat in an awkward silence until Kevin broke it with a small laugh.

"You must tell me how the High Warlock of Brooklyn is really like?" This made Clary laugh as well as she pictured Magnus being flattered at being called by his title.

"Magnus is just as Cassandra described him, Magnificent. He is crazy and loves to party, but will cancel it on the dot if his Shadowhunter needs him. One thing Cassie got wrong was the connection that Alec and Magnus have. I would say that their connection is stronger of a _parabatai._ They never broke up over Camille and Magnus actually loves talking about the past. Alec and I have a tough time shutting him up half the time. He is in love and he is like a third father to me. He may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but he doesn't work under the Clave directly. He sits in the council chair, but he is mostly a private business, when it comes to his services. Besides Alec, he is the one person I miss the most when I leave home." Magnus and Clary had gotten closer over the past couple of years. He still calls her biscuit, just as he always had when Valentine and Jocelyn named him godfather.

"I can see that you love him." Kevin said quietly.

"He's my godfather, I trust him with my life." Clary tugged off her weapon vest and belt and snuggled back into the couch more, trying to get comfortable. She could tell Kevin was itching to ask. "Just ask, Kevin."

"Ask what?" He said with a fake look of confusion.

"About Alec, I know you want to know about him." He sighed and nodded eagerly. "Very well, let's see what I can say about him. Alexander Gideon Lightwood is an interesting guy. Not only is he my best friend, but also my _parabatai._" This caught Kevin's attention.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yes, he asked me when I was thirteen and he was fifteen. I was utterly shocked. I thought he would for sure pick Jonathan as his battle partner. Jon has always been better at combat than me. Alec claims that it was because I was smart and 'knew my way around a stele' as he once said. I thought at thirteen that it was because he liked me. Well I know I was wrong in that department." Kevin laughed out loud at this. "Since then, we have been inseparable. It killed him that he couldn't come with me on this little trip. He almost grabbed his bow and ran through before Magnus pulled him back. Unlike Jace and Alec in the book, we save each other. It isn't one making stupid decisions and then the other swooping in. I know every move that Alec makes, every arrow he pulls, just as he knows the rune I am thinking of before I draw it. I would probably be dead if it wasn't for him. I must say, they did a hell of a job with casting. I thought it was him last night and not you." He blushed at the comment.

"Well, thanks. I guess."

"You even blush like him!" This caused him to bush more. "So anyone else?"

"Your parents." He said simply.

"Well my mother is exactly how she was portrayed in the movie and the books. She is married to Lucian Greymark. Only some call him Lucian. He prefers Luke, but keeps his Shadowhunter name to remind him that he was once an Angel's child. The werewolf inside him is more like a golden retriever, but don't tell him I said that." They both laughed and Kevin leaned back, hands behind his head.

"And your father?"

"Valentine Morgenstern is nothing like his fictional self. His black eyes are kind, just as Jon's are. He led a circle as a young man, but it was _against_ the rogue Shadowhunters. He never injected us with demon blood or tried to rid the world of Downworlders. He actually loves Magnus and finds Si hilarious. My father is a great man and I have learned everything from him. My parents split up because they married just out of school, they were too much alike. It was mutual, plus I think my father knew Luke and mom loved each other and he wanted his _parabatai_ to be happy. Soon after the divorce he fell in love again with Celine Herondale. They have been together ever since."

"Wow, it seems like we don't know much about what is real and what's not. Although you didn't tell me about Jonathan." Kevin said, confused.

"Jon is like the Jace Herondale in the real world. He is considered one of the best hunters of his age, yet unlike Jace he doesn't see it. He believes that all his success comes from luck or Sebastian."

"Verlac?"

"Ah so you have done your reading!" Kevin shrugged. "But yes Sebastian Verlac, my brother's best friend. They have been friends since they were seven and it's rare when you find one without the other. Seb lost his parents at a young age, so he never took Jon as his _parabatai _because he wouldn't be able to take the pain of losing another loved one. Still, rune or not they are blood brothers and I love them both, even if Seb annoys me to pits of Edom half the time."

"Sebastian sounds a lot like Jamie to me." Clary laughed and just shrugged, she would have to meet Jamie soon.

"Anything else?"

"Just, in the books, what actually was real? Situation based." Kevin asked.

"All of it, well besides all the relationship drama. All of it was real, just with different people. Jon never tried to burn down Alicante and my father never slaughtered the silent brothers. They are still guarding the bones of our dead. Oh, and before you ask. The Infernal Devices novels are true as well. Tessa is a great girl; she and I have become close. Also the whole thing with Jem happened, you know with the Heavenly fire, but that's for another day." Clary sighed, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. It has been a while since she spoke of her life to this extent.

"Well, thank you. Now I can see what it is really like. How long are you staying? Maybe we can meet up aga—"

"Kevin?" A voice echoed through the house. Clary and Kevin were so caught up in their conversation, they didn't even hear the garage door open or the clicks of his wife's heels, and those heels were about to turn into the living room.

**A\N: Okay so the next chapter will be more interaction with Mrs. Zegers also with JCB! I hope you are enjoying this story. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights to CC.**

Chapter 4: Dinner Guests

Kevin looked at Clary in terror as the heels came towards the living room. Thinking fast Clary grabbed here stele and scrawled a rune, one she created, onto her forearm with an expert hand. Suddenly her runes, gear, and weapons all disappeared from the eyes of mundanes. She couldn't do anything about her appearance so she hoped she looked like a regular red headed young girl. Kevin looked at her confused, he could see slightly through the glamour, but it was still fuzzy. Finally a woman turned the corner. She was average height, dark hair, and dark eyes. She wore a business suit and six inch stilettos. She was beautiful. "Kevin, who is this?" She asked confused. Kevin hesitated, Clary took charge.

"I'm Adele, Adele Winchester." She stood and stuck out a freckled hand towards Mrs. Zegers. Kevin seemed to come back to the present at this time.

"Yes, this is Adele. Uh, Adele meet my wife Jaime." He said awkwardly.

"Pleasure to meet you, you have a lovely home. Kevin has told me a lot about you." Which was a lie, but Magnus has taught her well.

"Oh, thank you. That is very kind of you. Now I hope you don't think I am being rude, but why are you here?" Well she hadn't thought of this one, thankfully Kevin did.

"Oh, last night, I was attacked by a coyote. You know the one that has been picking off animals in the neighborhood. Well it came out of nowhere; luckily Adele was walking by and managed to scare off the animal, but got scratched in the process. Turns out she was allergic so she passed out. I offered her the couch for the night." Well done Zegers, Clary thought. Jaime although was not impressed, she was terrified.

"You were attacked! You should have called me!" She bellowed at her husband. Clary immediately felt awkward. Was this considered a lover's quarrel?

"What could you have done from Texas? Plus I wasn't even harmed, don't worry honey." She relaxed somewhat then turned to the young Shadowhunter.

"Thank you so much. I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if you hadn't been walking by." Jaime said and Clary saw that she really meant it.

"It was nothing, I was just glad your husband didn't leave me in the streets while I was passed out." She laughed and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I'm not soulless."

"Of course not honey!" Jaime said and kissed his cheek. Clary smiled at the happy couple. This was her cue to leave.

"Well I have been taking up a lot of your time. I need to be going as well, they are probably wondering where I am." Clary spoke.

"Oh, who?" Jaime asked.

"The people I am staying with, until I go home." She answered with a smile.

"Oh, where are you from Adele?" Clary would have to get used to being called that.

"New York, I am here on business." Clary glanced at her arm and saw that the rune was fading, Kevin noticed her glance and saw it faintly.

"I'll show you out." He gestured her towards the door, but Jaime wasn't done.

"Oh, wait. Please come over for dinner tomorrow night. So I can thank you properly, please." How could she say no to that face? So she nodded.

"Of course, thank you for the invitation." Jaime smiled and kissed her husband once more before grabbing her forgotten suitcase and heading upstairs. "I like her." Clary said.

"She likes you, good trick there." Kevin gestured to her arm.

"Yeah, it wasn't that strong. Kind of drew it bad, but it worked for the time needed. An Angel kid perk." She laughed as Kevin opened the door.

"So tomorrow, here seven p.m.?" He asked.

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow. Thank you again, you know for saving me." She reached out and gave him a small hug. He returned it gratefully.

"Thank you as well, now get back before I have an army of Nephilim on my door step." He joked.

"You learn fast Zegers." She winked and ducked out the door and started the long trek back to the Institute.

Walking through the large doors of the LA Institute, Clary was exhausted. She hauled herself into her room and the shower. Once clean of demon blood and sweat she quickly changed into more everyday clothes and went in search of Mark. She found Blackthorn in the parlor reading a big fat book. She slumped down next to him. "Oh look who decided to show up." He smirked, without looking up from his book.

"Shut it Blackthorn." She muttered.

"So did you find the demon?"

"Yeah and it was so weird, he begged me to kill him, strange right?" Mark looked over at her confused.

"Explain." So she did, leaving out the part with Kevin of course.

"Sounds like it was a triple possession. A greater demon possessing a minor demon that possessed a warlock." Mark said.

"That thought came to mind, but why would a greater demon do that?" Clary asked.

"Kicks?" Mark shrugged. They sat talking about trivial things, until it was dinner time. Clary grabbed a sandwich and ate quickly. She was drained so she went to bed early, tomorrow would be a big day.

"Ugh!" Clary groaned as she threw another dress to the ground. What was she supposed to wear to this dinner? She had Magnus on Skype on her phone. He laughed as she held up another no and chucked it across the room. "It's not funny Mags."

"Oh, but biscuit it is." She glared at him and he winked. "Try the gold one."

"It's too fancy; it's just dinner, no need to dress fancy." Magnus looked appalled. She had called him earlier and explained the whole situation. Half way through Alec showed up and he was not happy that she was hanging out with mundanes, especially these mundanes, but quickly got over it.

"Just wear the black one!" She heard her _parabatai_ shout from the background. Magnus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Darling how many times must I tell you, black is not a color!" The colorful warlock chastised.

"Well, too damn bad." Alec said as he came into view. "Wear the black one, trust me. It's not too fancy." His blue eyes gave her a wink and she laughed. Finding the dress he spoke of she went into the bathroom and pulled it on. Alec was right, it was perfect. As she entered the room, the boys were arguing.

"Well?" She asked. They both looked at her. Alec had a smug look on his face.

"See Mags I told you." Magnus pursed his lips and rolled his eyes.

"Very well, I am old enough to accept defeat." Alec laughed and kissed him quickly. Magnus kissed him hungrily back. Clary ran to her phone.

"Okay, I am going to go before this gets X rated. Thanks guys, I'll see you in a few days. Love you!"

"Love you!" The shouted. She ended the call and slipped on her shoes, simple black heels. After a quick look in the mirror she headed down stairs and towards the Zegers residence.

"Jaime it looks fine! Stop worrying, she doesn't care about any of this!" Kevin yelled at his wife as she hurried around with flowers and candles. She ignored his comments.

"Do you think she likes white or red wine?"

"She's nineteen." He said, exhausted.

"Oh, right." She hurried away. Kevin couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his wife who was worried about how a nineteen year old would feel about her hospitality. If she only knew…the door bell rang. She's early Kevin thought looking down at his watch. "Honey can you get the door!" He got up and opened the door, not expecting what or who he saw.

"Hey man!" No other than Jamie Campbell Bower stood on his front porch.

"Jamie?" Kevin asked confused.

"What? You didn't forget did you? I'm staying with you until we leave for New York. You forgot." The young brit sighed and looked around the entry way. "Well this is awkward." Suddenly Jaime came around the corner.

"Ah, there you are Bower; I have been waiting for your arrival!" Jamie smiled at her and stepped around a very distraught Kevin to hug a very smiley Jaime.

"Hello love, glad to see someone remembered I was coming today." He said glaring at his friend.

"He's just had a lot on his mind. Now come inside, we have a guest coming for dinner, so behave!" He laughed and kissed her head.

"Yes mom." He rolled his eyes. Kevin was freaking out, two actors now in the same room. Clary won't like this. He followed his best friend and his wife back into the kitchen and waited.

Clary approached the house, it felt a lot more welcoming tonight. She quickly knocked on the door and Kevin opened, with a face of discomfort. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked immediately.

"Clary, you have to know, I completely forgo—"

"Adele! Come on in sweetheart." The voice of Jaime came down the hallway. Clary stepped into the warm house. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you. Yourself?" She asked.

"Well thank you, come in, come in." Jaime dragged her down the hallway and into the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen Kevin caught her arm quickly, she looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She was about to ask why when they fully entered the kitchen and she understood. Leaning against the far wall was a man. Not just any man, this was Jamie Campbell Bower, another actor. She froze and her heart raced. Not again. Kevin squeezed her arm. Her eyes flashed back to his, a look of terror in them. He gave her the most apologetic look he could give her.

"Adele?" Jaime said, she smiled at the woman. "This is our good friend Jamie Campbell Bower, Jamie this is Adele Winchester, the young girl I was telling you about earlier." He grinned and stepped forward and taking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you love." He said as he kissed the back of her hand. He was attractive. Tall, blonde, blue eyed. She could see small parts of tattoos that covered his body. A nose ring sat in his nose that actually worked on him. He was dressed in ripped jeans, a t-shirt and boots. This is how she imagined Jonathan if he ever went through a rebellious stage.

"Like-wise." She said with a smile, she turned to Kevin. "Kevin may I speak to you for a moment, it won't take long."

"Yeah, sure." She followed him out on the back deck. She made sure they were out of view before turning on him.

"What the hell?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"Please you have to believe me I completely forgot that he was coming to visit. If I would have known I wouldn't have had you come over." She ran her hands through her hair.

"You have any idea how bad this is? Jaime may have been fooled by my fake name and story, but will he be?" Kevin sighed.

"I don't know."

"This is bad, really bad. I should have listened to Alec. I should have stayed away."

"You spoke with him?" He asked.

"Yes before coming here, he said it was dangerous, I now know why."

"Just make it through dinner please." Clary wanted to ditch now, but she owed it to him. So she agreed. Then Jaime came out and said dinner was ready, they followed Mrs. Zegers back into the dinning room and sat at the large table. Kevin sat next to Clary, but across from his wife, Jamie sat next to Jaime but across from Clary. They were well into dinner before Jaime spoke.

"So Adele, what do you do for a living?" Kevin looked from his wife to Clary and back. They hadn't been prepared for this.

"Uh, law enforcement." She said quickly, Kevin had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Really? So like a police officer?"

"More like Private Investigator, I am an apprentice to my father." She lied smoothly.

"That's incredible, do you have any siblings?"

"Just one, an older brother, Jonathan." That was acceptable right? That was a common name.

"Wow and he's back in New York?" Clary nodded. "So you're on business here? What are you investigating? Or is it like top secret?" Clary laughed at the woman's enthusiasm.

"Just some unusual disappearances in the area. Mostly domestic, nothing to worry about." She reassured her. They relaxed back into silence, this time it was the other Jamie that spoke.

"Kevin says you're from New York, we are actually heading there to film a movie. Any tips on how to survive the city?" He joked.

"Uh, don't take the subway after three a.m?" She shrugged, and he laughed. He then was looking at her chest. Her family ring hung around a chain that she always wore. It was customary for the men to wear the ring all the time, but Jocelyn had given Clary the ring when her parents divorced, she never took it off.

"Does that stand for Winchester?" He asked looking at the "M" that actually stood for Morgenstern.

"Yes, it was my mothers, she gave it to me after my parents divorced." He nodded.

"I like it." He said with a grin.

"Thanks." Suddenly her phone rang. "Uh, excuse me, but I'm on call." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, please dear take it." The woman of the house said. Clary stood and entered the hallway.

"Hello?"

"Clary?!" It was Mark.

"Yes what is it?" She asked alarmed.

"I think we may have been onto something with the triple possession thing, we have a problem here. We need you." Sighing she glanced back at the dinning room. Kevin's eyes met hers. He mouthed 'go'. She nodded and turned her attention back to Mark.

"I'm on my way, keep it occupied. Don't give into any of its wishes."

"Gotcha." Then the line went dead. She walked back into the room.

"I'm so sorry, but duty calls." She said sheepishly. They all stood up and Jaime came forward and hugged the young girl.

"Oh it's fine don't worry about it! Thank you so much for coming and of course saving my husband." There were tears in her eyes. Clary smiled back at her.

"I would do it any day, you have such a great husband. I am grateful to him as well." She smiled and Clary turned to Jamie. "It was great to meet you; maybe we'll cross paths again?" He nodded and came forward and kissed her cheek. Kevin walked her to the door.

"I'll see you soon?" She laughed and hugged her new friend.

"Yes, when you're in New York come find me. Bye Zegers."

"Bye Morgenstern." He said quietly. She smiled and ducked out the door. Ran into an alley and drew a portal rune and headed back to the institute.

After the blue sparks faded Kevin turned back to Jamie. Jamie was watching the empty doorway with a sly look on his face. Kevin pointed a knowing finger at him. "No." He warned. Jaime raised his hands in defense and walked away. "Idiot." Kevin mumbled before following his British friend.

**A\N: Yay for chapter 4! Okay so I know that the two Jaime/Jamie thing maybe be confusing but, Kevin's wife spells it JAIME and the Brit spells it JAMIE. So hopefully that helps. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All rights to CC.**

Chapter 5: Going Home.

The portal dumped Clary right outside of the Institute. Without hesitation she ran up the steps and through the large doors. She found Mark in the main hallway speaking with a man, no a warlock. He was tall and fair skinned. He had hair white as snow, but that wasn't the most shocking part. Like Magnus, his warlock mark was his eyes which were a stunning violet. They both turned towards Clary as she rushed towards them. "What happened?" She asked Mark as soon as she was close enough.

"Clary this is Malcolm Fade, High Warlock of Los Angeles, Malcolm this is Clarissa Morgenstern." Clary nodded once.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Morgenstern." Said the warlock.

"Pleasure is all mine, now what was so important that I was called here for?"

"We found another demon, just like the one you found. Turns out it has been Agramon, and just as I thought he was doing it for kicks. Don't worry though we killed the bastard." Clary was just staring at them.

"What?" Mark rolled his eyes and Malcolm snorted.

"I said—"

"No I heard you. You made me rush over here to tell me that you killed a demon and that everything was fine." Mark nodded. "What the hell?! On the phone you acted as if the damn Institute was under attack. By the Angel!" Clary was fuming, her face as red as her fiery hair. Mark slowly stepped back away from the glaring girl. "Oh and please do tell, what was the problem that you spoke of? If you and Mr. Fade could handle the greater demon, then why was I needed?" She asked.

"Uh, well you see. Tobias got scared and, well…" That was the final straw for Clary.

"YOU CALLED ME TO COME BABYSIT!?" She couldn't control herself she punched him straight in the jaw. Malcolm pulled her back before she could go in for another swing.

"Calm down Clarissa." Fade said in her ear. She tried to relax her breathing while she glared at Mark who was wiping the blood off of his mouth.

"So what now?" Clary asked the men.

"You return home, we don't need your help anymore." Mark said. Sighing she turned to leave.

"Very well, I'll call Magnus."

"No need Biscuit, I'm here." Magnus came sweeping around the corner. He was dressed in bright red pants, a leather shirt, black combat boots, and a long dusty purple trench coat. His hair was spiked in his usual style. His face was covered in make up, his cat eyes lit up as he approached the three. "Ah, Fade nice to see you!" He clapped a hand on the back of the white haired man.

"Bane, always good to see you."

"Magnus what are you doing here?" Clary asked.

"Taking you home, I already sent your stuff through. Your brother put it in your room, now come along young one!" He sang as he twirled away and towards the front door. Clary turned to the Californians.

"I'll see you guys soon?" They nodded. "Great, bye Mark." She winked and he just glared still holding his blackening face. Clary rushed out the door to find Magnus creating a portal in front of the large building.

"Ready?"

"Mmhmm." Then they stepped through the blue sparks. No matter how many times Clary traveled through portals, she never got used to the feeling. It was as if her stomach was being pushed into her throat and her balance was completely taken away from her. As soon as her feet hit solid ground again she was swept off of them again. She gasped as she was pulled into a bear hug; she looked down and saw the familiar raven hair, Alec. She clutched to her _parabatai _with as much strength as she could. He laughed and spun her around.

"Okay, okay we get it you missed her." Magnus scoffed from behind them. Alec chuckled and put her back on her feet. She looked up into his blue eyes; she had missed them so much.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"How was L.A?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't even get me started…"

"So you aren't running off to be in Hollywood?" She laughed and punch his arm.

"No, I would never. Actors are overrated anyways." He agreed and laughed with her.

"Ah so mini-me has returned." Clary turned to see her brother leaning in the doorway, a smug look on his face.

"Hate to break it to you Jon, but we look nothing alike. You are more like father's 'mini-me'." Magnus coughed to hide his laughter. Jonathan glared at his sister and stalked away, back into the Institute. Shaking her head, she followed with Alec and Magnus on her tail. Entering the Institute she took a deep breath. "It's good to be home." After cleaning up, Clary went down into her favorite part of the building. The Library. Everyone was there when she arrived. Alec and Magnus were snuggled up on one of the couches in front of the hearth; Jon was staring at them in disgust.

"Morgenstern just because you deny your sexual attraction to Sebastian doesn't mean that you have to hate on my relationship." Magnus said as Clary sat down in an empty arm chair.

"I am not hating on it, but do you always have to be practically on top of each other." He asked, then it sunk in. "Wait, I am not sexually attracted to Seb!" Magnus shrugged and kissed Alec's cheek causing Alec to blush.

"Whatever you say Jonny boy." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Don't call me that." Jon said through his teeth. Clary sighed, she hadn't even been back three hours and they were already arguing.

"Speaking of Seb, where is he?" Clary asked. Jon shrugged.

"Probably still sleeping, being a lazy ass." Jonathan said, Alec laughed.

"Yeah, like you aren't lazy, Jon."

"Hey, I am not lazy. I just prefer to sleep than go for walks every damn day, like you." Clary snorted at the same time Magnus did, while Alec blushed. "What?" Jon asked confused.

"You really think he goes on 'walks' every night, oh please Jon. That's like saying demons possess people so they can experience being human." She said giving him a look that said, 'are you really that oblivious?'

"What do you mean?...Oh." He said as he noticed Alec's blush. "Oh. By the Angel I did not need to know that." He shuddered.

"Didn't need to know what?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room.

"Oh just casually discussing Magnus and Alec's sex life." Clary answered and he then just noticed her sitting there.

"Hey Morgenstern!" Seb said as he crossed the room to hug her quickly.

"So, are you going to explain what happened in LA?" Jon asked. Clary sighed but told all. By the time she was done they all had the same expression on their faces. A mixture of fear and confusion.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Alec.

"Not much we can do, so far only Kevin knows so we should be fine. I trust him." They all nodded. "Well, anyone up for a hunt?" The three Shadowhunters nodded. "Great, meet me down here in five." Clary walked to her room hoping that what she said was true and that she could trust him.

**A\N: Yay for number 5! I have so much in store for this story! Oh I am so glad someone caught my Supernatural reference! Anyways review! Happy reading! We will be having some shadowhunting action in the next one and possibly the nerdy vampire we all know and love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights to Cassandra Clare**

Chapter 6: Pandemonium and Surprises

As Clary walked back downstairs, dressed in full gear with weapons hitched at all points, her adrenaline was already pumping. She loved hunting; it was as if it was her high, the demons, her drugs, and the night, her supplier. She scraped her hair back into a pony tail as she rounded the corner of the main entry way. Everyone was present and gearing up. She spotted her brother bent over Sebastian, drawing runes along his upper arm and collar bone. She then watched as Alec sharpened his runed daggers and tugged on his leather bracers while Magnus was tightening his quiver on his back. Sneakily the warlock quickly kissed his boyfriend's neck, Alec blushed and smiled. "Ready?" Clary asked. They chorused a "yes". Leaving through the Institutes gates, they paused as Magnus turned towards them, ready to make his usual speech.

"Okay, Pandemonium has been having a lot of powerful Downworlders lately. Please for Lilith's sake do not piss them off. I actually have to be around them for, well forever. And you." He pointed at Jonathan. "If I hear that Valentine's son is messing around with fey woman again, I will personally throw you in the silent city." Jonathan rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Alright, that's about it." He turned to his boyfriend. "Stay safe, and come by afterwards if you feel up to it." He bent down and kissed Alec passionately. Jonathan, being Jonathan, gagged. They broke apart. "Careful Morgenstern or I'll turn you into a rat." Magnus threatened.

"Don't test him Jon, it sucks." A voice came from behind them. No other than Simon Lewis leaned against a street lamp. He wore his usual attire, black jeans, boots, some ratted shirt, and his leather jacket. He advanced towards them. "It's like being turned inside out, and you always feel the need to scurry." He shuddered at the memory. He wrapped his around Clary. "Hey red, long time no see." He kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Si, you coming along?" It was rare when Simon came with them on hunts, but he found it exciting.

"Yup, the hotel has been depressing, as usual. Lilly is on my ass about some new clan in Boston. Frankly I don't care, but she wants me to go make peace with them. I find it unnecessary." He rolled his eyes. Alec walked forward and ruffled his hair.

"Well, that's what you get for becoming top dog; now let's go before the club closes." They agreed and with one more goodbye to Magnus, they were off.

The line for Pandemonium was ridiculous as usual. So like always they broke in from the back. The smoke machines made visibility tough, but with their night vision runes and Simon's vampire eyes it was crystal clear. They started their perimeter walk, Sebastian and Jonathan on one side, Clary and Alec on the other, and Simon watching from a high point where he could keep an eye on all of them. It was about twenty minutes before they spotted their victim. It was a boy about the size of Jonathan. He was dressed as a usual Pandemonium attendee. His black hair was streaked with blood red dye. With the help of a rune, Clary looked completely different. Her disguised self wore a short red dress and thigh high boots. A look of seduction came on her face as she approached the demon. "Hey." She slurred, as if she was drunk. He looked over at her and his eyes raked down her body.

"Hello beautiful, can I buy you a drink?" His eyes were the color of blood, but with the glamour they looked a light brown. Clary twirled a piece of hair that escaped and giggled.

"I'm not really looking for a drink." She said seductively. She could sense Alec behind them, watching. The demon boy caught on.

"Oh? Well then why don't you follow me?" He suggested. Seeing his plan she nodded and took the hand he extended. The demon led her out of the club and into the alley way that was parallel to the local hangout. Pressing her up against the wall he smiled. "I didn't catch your name." he whispered.

"Clary." She said and bit her lips. He placed his hands on her waist and leaned in farther.

"That's beautiful, does it have a meaning?" He asked running his hands up and down.

"It's a family name, very old, some may say ancient." The demon laughed.

"Ah, my lovely you know nothing of being ancient. Now do tell, do you only posses a first?" This time Clary laughed. A flash of blonde hair out the corner of her eye told her it was time.

"No, of course not. I have a last name. It is very old as well. I'm sure you'd know it."

"Unlikely, but I'd love to hear it." She leaned in and ran her hands down his spine. Her lips at his ear, and whispered.

"Morgenstern." He went rigid and tore her off. She was on her feet immediately, her glamour shed as well. He stared at the young Shadowhunter in disgust.

"_Nephilim_." He spat. Clary did a dramatic bow, swooping her arm in front of her.

"I told you would know it, you should never doubt a woman."

"You are no woman! You are a monster!" She laughed.

"Says the soul sucking demon." Alec said as he rounded into the alley followed by Sebastian and Jonathan. Seeing all four, the demon turned to run, but Simon was already there. Simon waved his finger in a taunting way.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Feeling up a girl on the first date. Damn, don't they teach you creatures anything?" The boy growled and lunged, but Simon was fast. He grabbed the boy and swung his around and tossed his to the ground before the hunters. Jonathan stepped forward and placed a boot clad foot on top of the squirming demon. The creature looked up at him.

"Ah, the other Morgenstern, you do look like your father, perhaps a clone." Clary laughed.

"Ha, even demons are calling you father's 'mini-me'." Jonathan rolled his eyes and pressed harder. The boy cried out. Alec approached, an arrow notched. The boy smiled up at them, and then his skin started shedding.

"Ugh!" Simon said. He never really got used to when demons took their true form. What the hunters weren't expecting was it to be a greater demon. The demon exploded into a cloud of black smoke that towered over them. Alec let his arrow fly; it sunk into the demon's head. It only slowed it down.

"_Ambriel!_" Jonathan yelled as he drew his blade. Sebastian's and Clary's were already named and they were running towards the demon. Alec was back, letting arrows fly. Sebastian, being the crazy Verlac he was, jumped and landed on the demon, and he started climbing. Jonathan was swinging at the legs, while Clary was looking for the weak spot. She found it, a hole just below where the collar bone would be. Sebastian and Jonathan managed to get the creature down on its knees. She ran to Alec.

"Do you see it?" she asked over the roar. He peered for a second and then nodded. He loaded an extra strength runed arrow. Clary had designed these for him for when it came to greater demons. With barley an aim he let the arrow fly. It hit its target and the demon cried out in horror. It convulsed and with a spray of black ichor it disappeared. Sebastian dropped from the air and landed right on top of Simon, who was trying to shield himself from the demon blood.

"Nice shot." Jonathan said as he approached the two.

"Thanks, it seems that Seb may need an _iratze_." This caught his attention, as he rushed over to air his friend and the squashed vampire.

They were walking down a popular street of Manhattan. Simon had gone back to the hotel, after a call from Lilly complaining that werewolves were asking for him. Alec had decided to go home instead to Magnus'. The four glamoured Shadowhunters came across a group of teenage girls. "Can you believe it? They are going to be here!" Clary rolled her eyes as she got closer, some mundane band she thought. That wasn't the case at all. As they were just next to them, the other spoke.

"I know! Jamie is so dreamy and can we just talk about how hot Kevin Zegers is!?" Clary stopped in her tracks. She looked at the mundane girls. They weren't talking about a stupid teen heartthrob, they were speaking of Kevin. She almost forgot that they were filming in New York. "There was rumor that they were staying at the Hotel Del Luna." That was right around the corner. Clary looked to her friends, who had also been listening. They were all covered in demon blood and their own. They looked trashed.

"Clary?" Alec asked and he tugged on her arm. She kept walking with the others. Finally they rounded the corner and there was a large SUV parked in front of the hotel. Leaning against the side of the car, guitar case in one hand, and duffle in the other was no other than Jamie. His blonde hair was still the same light shade as it shagged in his face. His face was in a smirk as he talked to someone. A tall man, of Asian decent. He wore dark jeans, white t-shirt and a black vest with it. Godfrey Gao, Clary thought. The fake Magnus. Looking over at Alec, she saw that he staring at the man, with a look of somewhat disgust. She laughed. They slowly continued their walk. Jonathan and Sebastian in the back looking wary. Even though they were covered they still felt exposed. As they came closer, Kevin came around the side of the car carrying bags. He set them down on the curb and the looked around.

He looked to his right and stopped. His mouth fell open as he looked at the four hunters. His eyes skimmed over Jonathan and Sebastian, they lingered on Clary for a moment, but they found Alec. As he looked at the boy, he couldn't help but smiled inwardly. It was crazy to him that the character that he was meant to portray was right in front of him. Then it registered, they were covered in blood. Kevin looked back to Clary and gasped. She turned to her brother and Sebastian. "Cross the street and head back Alec and I will meet you there." Since they were already confused they agreed and left. The _parabatai_ continued to walk towards the stars. As the approached, Clary winked at Kevin causing him to laugh. The other two men with him looked at him as if he was crazy.

Then Clary stopped, she spotted something shiny in her peripheral. No, not something, someone. Magnus Bane walked head bent over his phone up the street, towards the Institute. Looking towards Alec she raised her brows. "What is he doing here?" She asked jerking her thumb in the direction of the warlock. Alec looked nervous.

"Uh, well since I couldn't go to his, I offered for him to come over. He gets worried when I hunt." Groaning she hit him over the back of the head. She then forgot that Kevin was there. He looked confused. Clary pointed towards Bane. He didn't understand at first but then he looked at Godfrey and Jaime. He looked panicked.

"Dammit Alec." Clary swore and took off towards the warlock. He didn't see her coming. They may have been glamoured but he wasn't. She didn't want to explain to the fake Magnus that the real Magnus was real. Bane looked up as she stopped in front of him.

"Hey Biscuit, I was just on my way over." He looked up as his boyfriend jogged behind her. "What's wrong?" Clary pointed towards the stars again. He spotted them, recognizing them he snapped his fingers, immediately throwing up a glamour, not caring if a mundane just saw him disappear into thin air. Sighing a breath of relief she walked back towards them. Alec slid his hand into Magnus' and kissed his cheek. Clary couldn't help but smile at them. They reached Kevin again. Jamie and Godfrey were no where in sight.

"They went to check in; I told them I was going to call Jaime." He said, a Bluetooth in his ear, so it wouldn't look as if he was talking to himself. He looked up at Magnus and his brows raised. He was exactly as he imagined when he read the books for the first time.

"Kevin this is Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane." Clary introduced. "Alec, Magnus, this is Kevin Zegers."

"Lovely to meet you." Magnus said. Alec just smiled and nodded.

"Likewise." Kevin said unsure of himself.

"Well, as much as I would love to catch up, I have the blood of a greater demon on me. I need a shower. I'll see you later?" Clary said. Kevin was taken back, but nodded. Clary looked behind her to see Magnus examining Alec's face. His hand on his chin as he moved his head back and fourth inspecting a burn on his neck. Alec was rolling his eyes.

"Magnus, it's nothing. I can heal it quickly." Magnus' cat eyes narrowed.

"Very well, as long as you are okay." He smiled at Alec. Clary laughed and turned back to Kevin.

"Cute. Aren't they? Well call me and we'll meet up."

"Sounds good, see you soon Clary." She pecked his cheek and grabbed Alec's arm and pulled the couple along with her towards the Institute. Jamie came out and placed his arm on Kevin's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay? You looked like you have seen a ghost." Jamie said.

"I'm fine, just thought I saw someone I knew." Jamie shrugged.

"Well, c'mon, Godfrey has our room keys." Jamie left and Kevin followed his friend into the elaborate hotel, and thought of when he could call the young Morgenstern.

**A\N: Yes! They are back! Oh and how cute is Simon, like can I have him? Any ways Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All rights to CC.**

Chapter 7: Ms. Collins

It had been almost a week since Clary had seen Kevin, he hadn't called her either. At first she thought something happened, but Magnus assured her that he had seen the movie star around the city with his co-stars. "Maybe he doesn't want to see me." Clary muttered as she walked the streets of Brooklyn. She was headed to one of the local coffee shops. She did have plans to train with her brother, but Jonathan was missing in action as usual and Sebastian was with Simon, doing who knows what. Even Alec was busy with Magnus. So the young teen was on her own for the day.

Clary entered the shop and found a small table after getting a coffee. Pulling out her sketch pad, she began to sketch her runes as she usually did when she was bored. Currently she was trying to create a rune that would aid her tracking. As the lines and curves started to form on the paper, her mind started to wander. Clary couldn't stop thinking of Jamie. It was strange when a guy caught her eye. She wasn't sure if it was because she was attracted to him or because he was so mysterious. The way he spoke to her at dinner was as if he was trying to figure her out, and it scared her. Not only was he a mundane, but she never opens herself up to anyone. Sebastian tried to get her to open up once, it didn't work. Not just because Alec and Jonathan threatened to kill him, but because she didn't like it.

Glancing back down at the paper, the rune was completed. She made a note to try it out later. Alec used to be her guinea pig when it came to her new runes, but after a speed rune gone bad, he has refused since. Laughing at the memory of Magnus trying to catch Alec, Clary finished her cup, and just as she was about to go get another, the door opened. She sunk back into her chair and raised her sketch pad in front of her face. "This cannot be happening." She groaned. Of course, just her luck, who should walk in the shop but Kevin, Jamie, and a girl that Clary recognized instantly. Lily Collins, the fake her. Her heart was pounding as she peered over the book. Jamie was ordered with Lily as Kevin glance around for a seat. His eyes skipped over hers as she found a booth.

Clary eyed the back exit. Maybe I could just slip out, Clary thought. There were too many witnesses to add a glamour, so she had to use stealth. Jamie and Lily found their seats with Kevin. Lily and Kevin had their back to her, but Jamie was facing her. As slow as possible Clary placed her book back into her messenger bag and zipped up her leather jacket. Thanking the Angel for her soundless runes she slid from her booth. Just as she put her hand on the door, it was too late. "Adele?" She stopped. Jamie was looking at her confused.

"Dammit." She swore under her breath. Putting on a fake smile she turned, letting her fiery hair fly. "Oh, hey guys." She said as she approached the group. Kevin looked uncomfortable, but got up anyways and hugged her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kevin asked. She gave an awkward laugh.

"You're in my town, or did you forget that Zegers." She teased, relaxing somewhat. He chuckled.

"Right, of course. Uh, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm great; you know just being…me." And the awkwardness came back. Jamie came up next to her.

"Well, love, you look great." She smiled and then blushed as he kissed both of her cheeks. This time Lily cleared her throat, they had forgotten that she had been sitting there. "Oh, sorry. Lily meet Adele Winchester. Adele this is Lily Collins." Jamie introduced. Clary stuck out her hand. Lily shook it twice with an unsure smile.

"Nice to meet you." Clary said.

"Likewise. Uh how do you know the boys?" She asked. Clary looked to Kevin.

"Lil, remember when I told you about the coyote….?" Kevin asked her.

"Oh, you're the girl that saved Kevin." Lily said with a smile.

"Well he saved me as well." Clary said punching Kevin on the shoulder. He laughed and ruffled her hair. "So I hate to cut our meeting short, but I need to get home I don't like the fact that my idiotic brother hasn't been home." She said hoping to get out of there.

"You haven't seen Jon?" Kevin asked. Clary shook her head.

"He's probably rolling in fairy dust or something." Clary said with a smirk. Kevin choked on his laughter, knowing the true meaning. "So I'll see you guys around?" She asked, he nodded.

"Wait." Jamie said. "In L.A. you got pulled away from dinner. Was everything alright? You seemed worried." Clary could have swooned right there.

"Yes, everything was fine; in fact I actually ended up coming home right afterwards."

"You got on a flight, by yourself, in the middle of the night?" Jamie asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well my godfather came and got me." Kevin looked confused. "He works like magic."

"Ohh." Kevin said. All three of them looked at him. "Sorry was thinking of something else." He looked away embarrassed.

"Adele?" Lily asked.

"Yes?" It was strange being called Adele by the fake Clary.

"Would you like to come over to my flat for dinner tonight? We are having a get together to kick off filming. It will be me, Jamie, Kevin, Godfrey, Robbie, and Jemima. It would be great if you could come." She said smiling again.

"I'd love to, but I wouldn't want to impose on your dinner. It seems more of a special occasion." She waved her off just as Jaime did,

"Oh, it would be so nice to have a New Yorker, Kevin said that you grew up here. I would love to hear about the city's secrets." Giving in as usual, she agreed.

"Okay, I will be there." Lily squealed, she actually squealed. "Have Kevin text me the address, I really should get going." She said her goodbyes, as she left Kevin followed her out as she walked into an alley.

"Clary." She turned and sighed.

"What is with you people and dinner parties? Kevin that is almost the whole damn cast. Why not invite my fake father too!" She yelled.

"He couldn't make it…" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Look, everything is going to be okay. I doubt she suspects anything."

"Okay so I've fooled them, but I haven't met the others. What if Robbie sees right through me? Telling you is nothing, telling half of Hollywood would be a disaster!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Now you're just being over dramatic." She glared at him.

"I may be smaller than you, but I can break your arm in a matter of seconds." He took a step back.

"Listen to me, I won't let anything happen. If they start to speculate I'll have Alec come pull you out." She relaxed a bit more. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, you may be a mundie, but you're a good man." She said, calming down.

"Oh, stop you're going to make me blush." She pushed his shoulder lightly. Suddenly Kevin was looking over her shoulder. "Uh, Clary?"

"What?" He pointed behind her. "Kevin what are you pointing at…" Then she saw him.

"Oh, for all that is holy!" Jonathan was crossing the street in torn clothing and messed hair. Behind him was Luke was with the look of disproval on his stubbled face. Jon kept his eyes down as he approached them. "Luke, you're back!" She hugged her step-father. He kissed her red curls. She then turned to her brother. "What the hell happened?" She asked her brother. Luke answered.

"Your dumbass brother got into a fight with Bat." Luke said.

"By the Angel…" She said, exhausted. Jon groaned and leaned against the alley wall.

"He was shit talking Jordan; I wasn't going to let him get away with that, J was one of my best friends." Clary then felt bad, he was just defending his friend's honor.

"I know." She fixed Jon's hair the noticed Luke looking at Kevin weird. "Oh sorry. Luke this is Kevin Zegers. Kevin meet my step-dad Luke Garroway." They shook hands, but Luke still looked concerned.

"Clary we need to head home, Mom is enraged over your brother and is excited to see you." Clary nodded. Then turned to her friend.

"I got to take golden boy home, text me the flat address and I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, and don't worry it will work out. I swear." She nodded and jogged to catch up with the boys that had already started home. This dinner was going to be different, she was just going to be a mundane.

**A\N: okay I am soooo sorry I haven't updated! I know this seems a lot like the other chapter, but this dinner will be a lot different. Godfrey and Jamie may start getting curious, they may find out something…who knows….Please just bear with it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All rights to CC.**

Chapter 8: A Suspecting Supper

As Clary, Jonathan, and Luke arrived at the Institute, Clary could barley contain her excitement. She hadn't seen her mom in almost three months. After the honeymoon, Luke and Jocelyn were pulled into Clave business along with her father and Alec's parents. The doors opened and they entered the empty corridor. It didn't take long for Jocelyn's heels to come clicking down the hall. Clary wasted no time and ran towards her mother. Jocelyn caught her daughter in a bone crushing hug and buried her face in her hair. "Hi, baby." Clary clutched tighter.

"Mom, I'm so glad you're home." Jocelyn chuckled and pulled away while smiling.

"Me too, it seems you have been busy Clarissa." She said with a knowing look.

"You talked to Alec, I presume…"

"Magnus too, don't worry I'm not angry. I trust you Clary. Although I can't say the same for your brother." She said glaring at her son. Jon moved his hair from his eyes.

"Mom, it wasn't my fault." He argued.

"I don't care whose fault it was, you know better than to get into idiotic fights. Now get upstairs and clean up, you reek." Sighing he pushed past them passing Sebastian as well.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't ask." Luke said as he stalked towards the kitchen, always hungry that one. Jocelyn, after rolling her eyes at her husband, turned back to her daughter.

"So plans tonight?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah I have to go to a dinner party." Clary said looking at the floor.

"Ah with your new friends?" Clary nodded. "Well then you are going to need something to wear." Clary looked up confused. "In your room." Clary smiled and hugged her mom quickly before jogging to her room. Hanging on her bedpost was a dark green dress that was embroidered in slight gold trim. It was the dress that she had admired in a local dress shop in Alicante the last time she was there. Smiling she showered quickly and blew out her curls, they fell in a waterfall of fire down her back.

A chime came from across the room, a text. Kevin had sent her the address and the time. It was at seven; she had a few hours now. "I guess I could try out my rune." She muttered. Taking out her stele she placed the rune she sketched earlier just below her collar bone. The rune stung at first, but then cooled into a familiar black shape. She waited. Nothing drastic happened like the last time. Just a few weeks ago she tried creating a stronger remembrance rune. She ended up giving herself amnesia; luckily Magnus was able to reverse it. "Okay seems safe enough." She would have to try it out officially during a hunt. Since there was still a lot of time till she had to leave Clary decided to take a nap, she fell quickly into her slumber.

"So we finally get to meet this famous Adele." Robbie said while slung over Lily's arm chair.

"Yeah I guess. She seemed nice when I met her, a little strange though." Lily said as she chopped up vegetables. The gang was hanging out while Lily cooked. Everyone was there besides Godfrey. Gao had to go into an emergency costume fitting.

"Like stalker strange or like hermit, never goes out strange?" Robbie asked.

"Neither more like she has a secret."

"Guys, it sounds like you're trying to figure out if she is going to arrive and kill us, she's just a teenage girl." Kevin said irritated.

"Possibly!" Robbie exclaimed as he stood up. "We know nothing about this girl; she could be an obsessed fan or a reporter!"

"May I remind you that Lily was the one who invited her, she didn't even want to come." Kevin said.

"Well I'm excited to meet her." Jemima said as she entered the room, her newly dyed hair swung back and forth. "She seems sweet and from what Kevin has told us, I doubt she is a crazed fan Robert."

"Don't call me that." Robbie said.

"It's your name, Robbie, get over it." Jamie said from the bar stool he sat in.

"You've been unusually quite Bower." Kevin noticed.

"Just tired, had wire training today." Jamie said with a yawn, then tried to steal a piece of chicken. Lily slapped his hand away. "Buzz kill." She just smiled and shook her head.

The time was ten past seven and Clary hadn't showed up yet. Kevin was getting nervous, what if something happened on the way over. Just as he was about to call Alec, the bell rang. "I'll get it!" Lily called as she went to open the door.

Clary knocked on the door; she was smoothing her dress as she stood before the large door. She barley ever got nervous, but tonight she was petrified. The door swung open to a smiling Lily. "Hey, Adele come on in!" Walking into the living room, her nerves heightened. Kevin and Jamie were there talking to two others. Kevin turned and smiled at her, she returned it shyly.

"Hey red." Kevin said coming up to her. "Adele this is Robert Sheehan and Jemima West." Kevin introduced. Clary waved.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine love!" Robbie said while kissing her hand. Jemima rolled her eyes at her co-star.

"Luckily I only have to love him on screen. Nice to meet you Adele." She said and shook her hand. Jamie came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey." She said.

"Someone is actually wearing color tonight." He said as he gazed upon her.

"Yes, well my godfather and my mother convinced me to wear it, they think I don't wear enough color apparently." Jamie laughed and they all moved into the kitchen where they started to snack on appetizers. As Clary bit into a piece of garlic toast Robbie clapped his hands.

"Ha!" They all jumped. "I can check that off the list!" They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"List?" Clary asked.

"Yes, the list of things I suspect you are. I can now check off vampire!" Clary went rigid. Kevin grabbed her hand under the table, but she didn't relax.

"That's ridiculous. There's no such thing as vampires." Clary said in a strained voice.

"True, so you wouldn't mind grabbing this silver pie cutter, would you?"

"Robert Sheehan!" Lily said appalled. "Stop disrespecting my guest or you will no longer be welcomed."

"You better listen to her, Rob; Collins is kind of scary at times." A deep voice came from the entry way. Godfrey stood there dressed in slacks and a button down. A slight sheen covered his collar. He smirked at the lot. He then noticed Clary. "You must be Adele; I'm Godfrey, nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"Likewise."

"Godfrey, I didn't think you would ever get here." Lily said as she hugged the tall man.

"What? And miss your amazing cooking. Wouldn't dare." She smiled; just then Jamie came up behind him and dusted some glitter off of his shirt.

"It seems the wardrobe team need to lay off the glitter my friend." Godfrey looked at his shirt.

"Oh, yes, I guess so." He shrugged. "That's what I get for playing such an ostentatious character." He chuckled. They all settled into a comfortable silence as they ate. Robbie finally broke it.

"So if you're not a werewolf and you're not a vampire, what are you?"

"Robert." Lily warned.

"No, no. Lily it's fine." Clary said, she then leaned across the table. "You really want to know?" He nodded, suddenly serious. "I'm a ninja." She whispered. His mouth dropped open in shock, but Clary couldn't contain herself she broke out laughing as well as the rest of the table. Robbie looked embarrassed.

"But, really. What's your story?" Lily asked.

"Uh, I don't really have one. I grew up here, home schooled. Now I'm working, nothing too exciting."

"But you work in law enforcement, right?" Jamie asked, Clary nodded. "What is the latest?"

"Hmm, well there was a bar fight last night, that ended pretty bad." She laughed. "For New York nothing really goes on." The silence continued until Clary decided to ask questions. "So, when do you guys start filming?"

"Tomorrow actually." Lily answered.

"Sounds exciting, I hope you guys are able to experience New York more than just from the set of the movie. There is so much to offer. Lots of secrets." She said with a smile.

"I bet, we are hoping to get out more this time around. Any suggestions?" Godfrey said.

"Try the little bakery on 42nd it's amazing. Also I would stay out of the East end of the park; we have been getting a lot of disappearances lately." In truth she just didn't want them anywhere near the Court entrance.

"Will do, no need to get into trouble with the cops." Jemima said. Clary pushed her hair back from her shoulders. Jamie was suddenly looking at her curiously

"What?" She asked him.

"Sorry, it's just your tattoo, I like it." What? Clary looked down and her tracking rune was poking through the top of her dress. Well I guess it wasn't full proof, her glamour didn't cover it. She pulled her dress up.

"Oh, thanks." She said while blushing. Note to self never try new runes before a dinner party, Clary thought. Suddenly her phone started vibrating, she ignored it. Throughout the next half hour of laughing and talking her phone wouldn't stop. Finally it stopped vibrating and Clary could relax, but then Kevin's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered. "Uh, yeah she's right here." He handed the phone to Clary. "You're partner." Her eyes widened and grabbed the phone

"Excuse me." They nodded and she went into the kitchen. "Alec?"

"Care to explain why you haven't been answering your damn phone!" He was panicked.

"I was in the middle of dinner. Geez I didn't think it was that important. What's wrong?" At this time Jamie got up to use the restroom, as he passed the kitchen he stopped.

"There was an attack on a mundane in the park tonight, from a fey." Her breath caught, Jamie listened closer.

"Are you sure? I know they aren't the most peaceful people, but they would never attack, especially a human." Jamie's eyebrows pulled together, confused.

"Clary, we have spoken to the Queen, she said that her knight, Meliorn has been gone since morning. She thinks he may be behind the attack." Alec said.

"That doesn't make sense, look we'll look into it tomorrow, I need to get back before someone comes looking. Talk to Kaelie she may know something. I'll see you later."

"Alright." Then the call ended. Jamie half ran back into the living room, his mind racing. What was this girl into? Shortly after Clary came back into the room and handed Kevin his phone back

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just business as usual. I'm handling it tomorrow." They continued their visit for another hour or so, Jamie always watching her. Then it was time to leave. They gathered by the door. "It was nice to meet you all, we should hang out again." They all agreed.

"Wait, why don't you come to my concert on Saturday. My band is playing on the south stage, it would be great if you came." Jamie said. The others had wandered off.

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Great, see you then." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She blushed and stepped out into the hallway. Once on the cool streets she allowed her self to smile and let out a small squeal. She couldn't wait to tell Magnus.

**A/N: Yay for another update! Next chapter will be up soon. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All rights to CC.**

Chapter 9: Seeing the Unseen

"Clary, he's a mundane." Simon said as they lounged at Magnus' flat. "Plus I think he is too old for you."

"He's like twenty three, and since when have we ever cared about age? Alec is dating Magnus, and he's over 800 years old!" Simon had been trying to prevent Clary from going to the concert tonight. When she had returned from dinner earlier in the week she had explained Jamie's proposal. Everyone was all for it, except for her best friend.

"Age is just a number baby." Magnus said as he planted one on Alec who turned as red as a tomato. "I think you should go for it, biscuit. What's the worse that could happen, anyway?"

"Uh, she could be exposed!" Everyone rolled their eyes at the vampire.

"Simon you are the one that tells girls you're a vampire just so you can get laid." Alec quipped from his spot next to Magnus. That shut him up. Clary had to head to the park soon and she was surprisingly not nervous. Although, she was on high alert for the night. The only way her parents would let her go to a rock concert in the middle of the park was if she carried weapons and was on alert for fey. There had been three more disappearances since the first. The Queen has still not been able to locate her knight so Meliorn is prime suspect at the moment.

"Well I should probably get going." Clary said as she rose from the couch.

"We'll walk you; Jon and I were going to head home anyway." Sebastian said. Magnus snorted. "You got a problem warlock?"

"Nope." He said. Narrowing his eyes Sebastian grabbed his jacket and followed the Morgensterns from the flat and onto the Brooklyn streets.

"What was that about?" Sebastian asked.

"Probably the fact that he thinks you and Jon are gay and are in love with each other." There was silence, and then the two boys started gagging. Clary rolled her eyes at them.

"Sorry Seb, but you're not my type." Jonathan said through coughs.

"No problem, I never liked blondes anyways." The boys started laughing hysterically as they approached the park gates.

"Well, you two idiots go home; I'll let you know if there is a problem I swear." They were reluctant, but agreed.

"See you at home!" Jon called over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath Clary stepped through the entrance and made her way towards the outdoor theater. As she walked, her eyes scanned the trees; she thought she saw slight shimmers. Here and there, but she ignored it. Probably just wood nymphs, she reminded herself.

As she came upon the stage she could see the crew setting up the instruments, but no sigh of Jamie. She felt exposed without a glamour, but she was invited and even if she came, there would be no point if he couldn't see her. Although she did glamour her weapons, didn't need to explain that to park security. She ended up drifting towards the back of the stage, just as she was about to turn around, someone grabbed her shoulders. Clary grabbed the arms of her assailant and threw him to the ground, just as she was about to reach for a weapon, she recognized him. "Jamie?"

"Hello love. Mind getting off of me?" Clary quickly straightened up and offered him a hand.

"Sorry, you frightened me."

"Whoops, sorry. But hey I am so glad you came." He said while pushing his hair back with a ring clad hand.

"I told you I would."

"That you did, okay I have to get on stage, but I'll meet you after?" Clary nodded, he winked at her then made his way up the side stage. After a brief introduction of The Darling Buds, Jamie's band, the music was soaring through the air. Clary sat on the stone steps that surrounded the stage and watched as Jamie swayed back and forth with his guitar, sometimes stopping to brush his hair out of his blue eyes.

At the end of the set, Clary was contently bobbing to the beat. Jamie came up to the mic. "Thank you so much for coming tonight, I hope you had a great night. Now I just wanted to say…" Jamie's voice disappeared into the background as something caught Clary's eye. Across the theater, talking to a fair haired girl was Meliorn. He was glamoured, but Clary knew those menacing eyes anywhere. The poor girl was giggling and twirling her hair. The Fey was smiling seductively. Meliorn then offered her his hand and started leading her away. Clary jumped up and started towards them. She casted a glance back at the stage in which Jamie was finishing his end speech. Their eyes met, she glanced back at the retreating fey and then at the stage. She wanted to stay, but she was a Shadowhunter and a mundane was in trouble. Without calling her brother or her_ parabatai_ Clary proceeded to follow the hunter and his prey.

Jamie finished his goodbye as he watched the red head follow something. Quickly he told the guys he had an emergency. They told him they would clean up and to go. Jamie grabbed his leather jacket and jogged off in the direction of the small girl, this was it, she wasn't hiding anymore.

Clary followed them into the south end of the park, just as she suspected. Meliorn was talking sweetly to her as she blushed immensely. They continued this way for a while, with Clary only feet behind them. Meliorn led her into a small pond sat. He offered her a small flower, the pink flower looked familiar, and it was tugging at her mind. Then she remembered. It was the flower that she had almost touched in the Queen's great hall; the first time she entered the court. It was like a sedative. "Don't touch that!" She screamed as she charged from behind the tree. The girl let out a scream. Clary turned towards her. "Police! Run this man is a suspected rapist, I'm here to take him into custody!" The girl went wide eyed and then turned and ran. Meliorn gave no attention to her, only Clary.

Jamie had followed Adele all the way to a small clearing in which he saw her spying on a couple. He was wondering if this was her ex boyfriend, or hell even current boyfriend. Just as he was about to call her name she ran towards them, yelling at the girl to get away claiming that she was police. She must be on duty, Jamie thought. The man that was with her made no move to follow the girl, but he was glaring daggers at Adele. Then the man spoke. "Morgenstern." The man spat at her. What the hell? Jamie thought. She stepped forward.

"Ah, so you have heard of me." Jamie was even more confused. Morgenstern? Was this some kind of role playing? He stayed put and watched the scene unfold.

"Not, you. You're disgusting father. It seems the Queen spared your mother all those years ago."

"My mother was never an enemy of the queen; you on the other hand, are a different story. You know, Meliorn she has had suspicions that you were the one killing people. I guess she was right." Adele walked forward and something flashed in her hand, a sword. She held it to the man's neck.

"My Queen would never betray me."

"Ah, that's where you are wrong. In case you forgot, you know since you are only half, the fey cannot lie. You're done Meliorn."

"Rot in Hell, bitch!" He screamed at her. "The Angel will never accept you, you are a monster!" Adele laughed and smiled.

"You're wrong, I am doing what the Angel blessed me to do, I'm killing demons." Then she brought the blade up and crashed it down into the man's chest. As the man took his last breath, the earth around him curled and solidified him in his place. It was as if he became tree roots. Jamie bit back a scream. Adele stood up and tossed her blade to the ground. She took her phone out and dialed. "Hey, Meliorn is dead, send the Queen's men. No, I caught him about to kill another innocent. Yes, I will. Oh and Alec, don't tell Jonathan I called you first. I already texted him. MmmHmm. Okay bye." Jamie stepped forward, eyes wide. His foot made contact with a twig and her head snapped in his direction. Her face was full of terror.

Clary stared at Jamie in shock. Had he been there the whole time. She reached for her seraph blade and slid into the sheath on her back once again. His eyes followed her movements. "Is that…oh my god what is that…a sword?" Clary froze.

"You can see this?" She motioned to the blade. He nodded. She checked her glamours and they were in full power, so how could he see through it?

"What the hell just happened…Morgenstern? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Clay flinched from his voice. Just then the sound of hooves alerted her. The Queen's men.

"I'll explain, but not here. We have to go." She advanced towards him, he took a step back.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Jamie, please you need to trust me. I can't explain why I have you here to them; they won't hesitate to kill you, please!" He looked unsure, but agreed. She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the only place she could be truly alone. Luke's bookshop.

**A\N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I never liked Meliorn so I am glad he is gone. He almost killed like all my favorite characters. When Alec does that thing in COHF, you know in the seelie court with Meliorn. Yeah I don't want to spoil but that was like my favorite part. That boy will do anything for his sparkly man! Anyway review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All rights to CC.**

Chapter 10: Behind the Bookcase

Clary fumbled for the right key on her ring as they stood before Luke's shop. She considered just using her stele, but decided against it due to the recent events. The two had managed to evade the queen's men as they took off towards the subway station. On the train Clary sent a quick text to Alec explaining what happened and to tell the others, if they asked, that she was having dinner with the band and will be home later. Neither of them had said a word the whole way to the store. After finding the right key, she unlocked the door and pushed into the store. Locking the door behind them Jamie followed her through a labyrinth of bookcases that were full of books, old and new. Clary then unlocked another door that led into somewhat of a small apartment. It had two bedrooms, one bath, a living room and a small kitchen as well.

Even though Luke was welcomed at the institute, he still enjoyed having a place to call home. A place that wasn't controlled by the Clave. Also he opened it to his family whenever they wanted to get away. Clary had spent the most time here, especially with Luke, but in a place not many knew about. Clary approached a large bookcase that leaned against the farthest wall in the living room. With a tight pull the case gave and swung open on rusty hinges. "After you." She said to Jamie who eyed her cautiously, but entered still. The room was small, but full of life. It was the mini institute as Clary once put it. This is where she would study when she didn't want to be around the stress of the Institute. The room was round with bookshelves as high as the ceiling. A fireplace was on one wall and two leather chairs sat in the middle. All the books were on demonology or the history of the Nephilim. It was her favorite place in the world.

Clary made her way to the fire place and stared into the flames, while Jamie slumped into one of the chairs. Luke usually sat in that chair, but unlike Luke who always looked so content sitting there with a large book in his hands, Jamie looked distraught, his head in his hands. Clary waited, she didn't want to start explaining without him being emotionally ready. So she waited, though it didn't take long. "Who are you?" Jamie whispered. Clary slowly turned and looked at him, the fire illuminating her shape.

"I think you know the answer to that." She said in a strong voice. He looked up at her, eyes wary.

"Who _are _you?" He asked once more. Sighing she turned back towards the flames.

"My name is Clarissa Morgenstern." He was on his feet and behind her in a matter of seconds.

"You're lying! This must be some sort of sick joke or you're a crazy fan." He said, his voice was still hushed. Clary remained calm.

"No joke, just secrets. Secrets I never should have told. They were supposed to be protected." This is exactly what didn't want to happen. She warned Kevin that this could happen, and it did.

"You're lying." He whispered again. Clary turned on him and was shocked at his closeness.

"So, all the people that I love who have died, they are all lies? Everyone who I have risked my life for are lies. Since you are in my life, are you a lie as well?" This threw him for a moment. He reached out and touched a stray curl, his touch light as a feather.

"You're not real. You can't be real."

"But, I am. I am here and I am real. You are the one that doesn't seem real. Your world doesn't." Clary explained.

"It is your world too…"

"No, I am not apart of your world, I belong to the Shadowworld." Jamie turned and sat back down in the chair, Clary sat in hers.

"So it's all true? Warlocks, Vampires, Shadowhunters?" Clary smiled softly.

"Yes, would you like to hear the story?" He nodded. Clary told him everything that she had told Kevin when he asked her. When she got to the part about Alec being her _parabatai_ his eyes lit up and he smiled. Once she was done she waited for his response.

"So can I call you Clary?" She laughed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, of course. I am really glad you took all that in, I don't think Kevin believed you would." She laughed again.

"I'm working on it. Wait, Kevin? Kevin knows!?" Whoops.

"Uh, yeah. Did I leave that part out?" Jamie was looking at her as if he was crazy.

"Explain."

"Well you know the story about the coyote?" He nodded. "Well, it's the same story, but instead of a coyote it was a demon and instead of me passing out because of an allergic reaction, I was poisoned." Jamie looked pissed and yet understanding.

"So, he's known this whole time. At his house? At Lily's?" Clary nodded. "Wow, no wonder he was acting strange."

"No, I've gathered that that is his usual self." This caused Jamie to laugh.

"Very true. So where do we go from here?" He said as he examined his nails

"Well I would like to know how you can see through my glamour." Jamie looked up at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't glamoured tonight, but my weapons were. I would like to know how you can see them." Jamie was thrown. Clary knew her glamour was strong, only a Nephilim could fully see through it.

"I don't know, maybe it's because I could see your tattoo, uh rune, at Lily's." Clary had almost forgotten about that. Apparently she was still glamoured, When she asked Luke if he could see her rune when she came home, he said he couldn't, he said it was a strong glamour.

"Possibly." She then was examining his face and body type. "Hmm, You don't seem like a Nephilim."

"Of course not! I am human!" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm human as well, you dim wit. But there has to be some Angel blood in you. Only Nephilim can see through my glamours, they are the strongest known between Shadowhunters."

"Maybe I just have the Sight, that can happen right? I think I've read that."

"Yes, but I've never met a mundane with the Sight that could see through my glamours. There is something different about you Bower, and I am determined to find out what that is." Jamie smirked and leaned forward.

"Is this your way of telling me that you want to get to know me better?" He winked. Clary blushed and looked away.

"Must you always?"

"Always what?"

"Make me blush." She said as she chucked a pillow at his blonde head. He laughed, then the clock chimed.

"I really should go, I am needed to be up at around 4 am to do a morning shoot. I wish I had longer to talk to you Ms. Morgenstern." He stood up and she followed suit.

"Well I'm not going anywhere. You're the one in _my _city." She reminded him. He reached out once more and stroked her cheek.

"Then don't be a stranger. I just found the real life Clary and my inner Jace is dying to know her."

"Too bad Jace doesn't really exist." Clary said with a laugh.

"Then I don't have any competition." The blush crept back up and she turned away once more. Jamie caught her chin and looked into her green eyes. "You have always been so mysterious, now that I know your secret, you have become more of a mystery." He paused and stepped back towards the doorway. "One that I am determined to solve, come find me soon. I'll be waiting, Clarissa." Then he left. The way he said her full name made her knees give in. She collapsed into the chair and laughed softly.

"I am Clarissa damn Morgenstern and I just swooned over a guy, by the Angel, I am in trouble."

**A/N: AWW so cute! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for you're support. Let me know who else you want from the books to make an appearance. I am already adding Tessa and Jem, and Valentine will make his appearance very soon! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**All rights to CC.**

Chapter 11: Haunted Set

Clary was pacing back and forth in the center of Magnus' living room. Chairman meow's head was following her every movement. Alec was lounged on the couch, his movements copying the little cat. Clary had been pacing for what felt like hours. She couldn't decide whether to take Jamie's offer to go to set or not. Obviously she would have to be glamoured, but what if by chance someone could see her. She didn't need to be interrogated. Although she did want to see Jamie, she actually missed him. Since she had told him her secret they have been talking almost everyday and every time they weren't speaking it was as if a part of her was missing. Alec called it obsession, Magnus called it love. "Will you stop pacing!?" Alec yelled. Clary stopped and glared at him.

"Why are you even here?" Clary said as she continued pacing, Alec just rolled his eyes.

"May I remind you, that this is _my_ boyfriend's place. So really, I should be asking you that question." He smirked and Clary stuck her tongue out at him. "Very mature."

"For your information I was invited her by _your_ boyfriend. Where is he anyways?" Alec shrugged.

"No, clue. He'll show up eventually." As if he was listening, which he probably was, Magnus came through the door dressed to impress as usual. He wore dark blue pants, black boots, and a red button down with a black leather vest. His hair was his usual style and his eyes were rimmed in charcoal.

"I'm home!" He sang as he came into the living room. He leaned over the couch and kissed Alec quickly. He then turned to Clary. "Ah, you are here! Good I have some answers for you my dear!" Clary had told Magnus about how Jamie could see through her glamours, so he did some digging. "Turns out you weren't far off about Bower having Angel blood in his family. His mother's grandmother was a Shadowhunter. Her name was Abigail Windmore, nice lady from what I remember." Clary was shocked, Jamie had Nephilim blood in him.

"So how doesn't he know about it?" Clary asked.

"Well Abigail's daughter, Rebecca never wanted to be a Shadowhunter so she never told anyone of her bloodline, married a mundane and the rest is history. But as you know Nephilim blood never disappears, it's always dominant. Maybe that is why Jamie is so drawn to supernatural roles in his movies, Nephilim are naturally curious." Magnus plopped himself on the couch next to Alec and stretched out. Clary continued to pace. "How long has she been doing that?" Magnus asked.

"Too long." Alec groaned.

"This doesn't make sense, why now? I can't be the first Nephilim he has met. He has the sight, so he must have seen something from the Shadowworld." Clary said as she finally stopped and sat in an arm chair across from the couple.

"I'm sure his sight had been repressed. After a few generations of not using it, it can become dormant in a sense." The warlock explained. "In my opinion I think you should tell him. He has been denied his birth right and he should be given the choice." Clary nodded and started thinking about what to say to him.

*Few Hours Later*

Clary was standing outside of the black gates. She had accepted the offer from Jamie about visiting set. So after scrawling a glamour that only Jamie would be able to see through she snuck out of the Institute. Quickly and quietly she climbed the gates as fast as she could and landed on the other side. The headstones of the New York Cemetery were slightly damp from last night's rain. On every street was parked a work van with cables spread from one side to the other. It didn't take her long to find the scene. The actors were crowded around a grave in which another actor was digging his way out. Clary rolled her eyes at the poor effort for a vampire creation scene and sauntered over.

Everyone accept Jamie and Lily were facing her as she came up to them. Turns out they were just doing a rehearsal and not filming, which was good because she didn't know if her glamour was strong enough to be hidden from the cameras. Godfrey, Jemima, Kevin, Robert and another Actor she did not know were oblivious to her presence. Casually she walked around and stood in front of Jamie. He jumped in surprise and everyone looked at him weird. "Hey." Clary said. He nodded at her once. "Not much of a talker are ya?" She joked. He rolled his eyes at her.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." He assured her. She nodded and went back to focusing on the scene. Jamie raised his brows at Clary.

"Well you invited me, remember? I thought I could help you guys out. This definitely was not the way Si turned oh and I would never wear that!" Clary said pointing at Lily. Jamie coughed to cover his laughter. "Hey watch this!" Jamie eyed her weird but didn't say anything. Clary walked over to Kevin and light ran her fingers against the hair on his arms. He jumped and swatted at his arm.

"You alright man?" Asked Robert.

"Yeah, just probably a bug or something." Kevin answered, Jamie cracked up because he could handle it anymore. Clary smiled and laughed as well. After winking at Jamie she did the same thing to Godfrey, then Robert. All of the guys were freaking out so much the director called Lunch and they all left to their respective trailers. Clary followed Jamie into his and collapsed onto his couch.

"Well that was great wasn't it." She laughed. Shaking his head he joined her.

"It was clever I'll give you that. I think the guys think the set is haunted." He said as he tucked a curl behind her ear. "I actually kind of missed you."

"I actually kind of missed you too." She said as she leaned into his hand. Jamie leaned in, just as his lips were about to touch hers, the door of his trailer flew open. They jumped apart as Kevin stalked in, closing and locking it as well.

"Where is she?" He asked. Jamie stood up, Clary just relaxed further into the sofa.

"Who?" Jamie asked nonchalantly.

"Don't play stupid, how long have you known?" When Jamie said nothing, Kevin looked around the room and tried to focus on the unseen. He had done it once before, it was difficult but not impossible. He saw a faint shape sitting on the couch. Sighing he walked over to Clary and crossed his arms. "Drop it, Morgenstern." Sighing Clary crossed out her glamour and she became visible. Narrowing her eyes she glared at him.

"You're no fun." He laughed and ruffled her hair, he then turned back to Jamie who looked awkward. "I'll ask you again, how long have you known?"

"What about you?! You knew this whole time! What else do you know, _who_ else?" Jamie shouted.

"I've only met Alec and Magnus, it was not my secret to tell so don't get all pissed off." Annoyed, Clary stood up and stood between them.

"That's enough I only came her to tell Jamie something." Jamie looked confused.

"What?"

"It seems there is an actually reason that you can see me and through my glamours." He waited. "Jamie, you have Nephilim blood." Jamie was quiet, it was actually Kevin that broke the silence.

"What the hell?"

**A\N: Yay another chapter! So yes I have heard about the TMI TV show and that doesn't change anything. I will finish this story with the movie actors, no matter who gets cast for the show. Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**All rights to CC**

Chapter 12: The Institute

Clary and Jamie were sitting in Jamie's hotel room. It had been a day since Jamie found out the news of his heritage and he was still processing it. Clary told Kevin and Jamie the whole story about his ancestors and it was like a bomb going off. "So what do I do know?" Jamie asked.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked confused.

"I'm Nephilim, isn't there some kind of law about Nephilim not being a part of the Clave?" Clary thought about this for a moment.

"Yes and no. You see, there is a difference between being a rouge hunter that leave the Clave and not having knowledge of being a Shadowhunter. You had no idea that you were Nephilim thus you can't abide by our rules."

"But I have knowledge now, why did you tell me?" He wondered.

"It was your birth right; it should have been your choice whether you choose the way of Nephilim or not." Clary got up from her spot on the window seat and joined Jamie on the large bed he sat on.

"Do you have to tell the Clave of me?" She shook her head.

"No, you live as a mundane. If you were living an 'undercover' Shadowhunter, then yes." She laughed and he joined in.

"So, since I'm Nephilim…" He trailed off with a pleading look on his face. Clary rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You want to see the Institute." He nodded. Clary chuckled and tucked a loose blonde curl that came loose. She jumped up and buckled her weapons belt. "Alright, let's go then!"

"Now…?"

"Yup, no better time. It should just be Alec, Seb, and Jon. My parents are away for the weekend and Maryse and Robert are still in Alicante I believe. So we should be good to go." He looked cautious but agreed. Soon they were on the train and Jamie was nervous as ever.

*At the Institute*

Jamie stared up at the huge cathedral in shock. It was a lot bigger than he thought. Clary was already half way up the steps when she turned around and saw him gaping. "You, know it's even more amazing on the inside." She joked, Jamie's face turned red and he joined her on the steps. Clary stepped aside and motioned for him to go first.

"Uh…"

"You are Nephilim, you can open the door." He nodded and slowly grasped the door handle, then froze.

"It won't bite you know." She said with a smirk. With a deep breath Jamie turned the large handle and pressed open the door and for the second time he froze. Even the entry way was incredible. Clary brushed past him and went to call the elevator.

"Wow." Jamie breathed.

"Ah, you've seen nothing yet." The elevator arrived and they went up to the main level. Once into the heart of the Institute Clary gave Jamie a tour. From the gardens to the living room, everything amazed Jamie. They finally reached two large doors. "I think you'll like this room." She then pushed open the large doors and stepped into the large room. The great library. Bookshelves lined every wall. The room was circular with a crystal dome at the top that let in natural light which shined on every corner. Clary grabbed Jamie's hand and led him down the stairs. She took him to a table in which she had some books laid out. On the page that was open was a photo. "This is Abigail Windmore." He gasped as she stroked the photo.

"That's her?"

"Yes, this is your great grandmother." The photo was old. The woman although, was not. Abigail was beautiful. Her long hair cascaded down her back and she had large eyes and heart shaped lips.

"She looks like my mom." He said with a smile.

"Come, I have so much more to show you."

*Meanwhile in the training room*

"So why are you here, again?" Jonathan asked Magnus who was filing his nails annoyed.

"I've told you before Johnny boy, I am here because I want to." Jonathan went red in the face.

"How many times-!"

"Jon!" Alec yelled. "Chill out. You are not the only one that lives here. I can have over who I ever I wish." Jonathan rolled his eyes, while Sebastian chucked from the place he was sharpening his blade.

"You think its funny Verlac?" Jonathan asked.

"No, well yes. That's beside the point. You do need to chill out though. I wouldn't want to go up against Magnus, not any day." Sebastian said.

"Smart boy." Magnus said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh please. I can take on the old man any day." Magnus stepped forward and cracked his knuckled, blue sparks coming from his hands in the process.

"Then let's go…Johnny Boy." Jonathan pushed up his sleeves and stepped forward. Alec being Alec intervened.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Magnus brushed some hair from Alec's face.

"Ah don't worry darling, he's just a little boy." The Jonathan lunged.

*Back in the Library*

"This is amazing." Jamie said as they were walking out.

"I know, but there is one more stop. The training room. Don't you want to see all of our toys?" Clary asked with a smirk. Jamie rolled his eyes and gestured for her to lead the way. As they came to the door they heard a lot of yelling. "By the Angel, now what!?" Clary burst through the doors and stopped, Jamie running into the back of her. The scene before her was not what she expected. Alec, Magnus, and Sebastian were all in the center of the room, looking perfectly normal. They were all looking up. Following their gaze she saw her brother floating above the rafters in blue sparks. "_What happened?" _All four looked to her, even Jon who was struggling. They then noticed Jamie behind her.

"What happened with you, why the hell is he here?" Alec asked. Clary walked forward, her eyes on her brother, Jamie not too far behind.

"I'll explain later. What I would like to know is why my big brother is floating a hundred feet in the air?!" She turned to Sebastian, brows raised. He looked astonished.

"Why do you always assume it's me?"

"Because you're you!" Clary stated.

"She's got you there Seb!" Jonathan yelled down. Clary glanced up and glared.

"Shut it you, you're not out of the woods yet!" She then turned to Magnus. "Well it's you magic, care to explain?"

"Look your brother was being terrible. He believed he could beat me. He challenged me; I did what was needed to protect myself. I'm fragile!" Clary rolled her eyes at him. He snapped his finger at her. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady." She gave him a death glare and Magnus ducked behind Alec.

"I have no excuse for him." Clary shook her head.

"Please just let him down." There was a loud snap and Jon came screaming towards the floor. Another snap and he stopped about a foot from the ground. His face shot a glare to Magnus who snapped his fingers once more and Jonathan fell flat on his face. After regaining his balance, Jonathan stumbled over to his sister in which he held on for dear life. "It's okay." She said rubbing his arm.

"It wasn't that bad." Magnus mumbled.

"It was the height." Sebastian mumbled back. "Jon hates heights." Jonathan was slowing his breathing and releasing the hold on Clary.

"Better?" She asked him, he nodded.

"Care to explain what he's doing here?" Jonathan pointed at Jamie.

"Sure let's go into the library." They all left, a trembling Jonathan, laughing Sebastian, bored Alec, brooding Magnus, annoyed Clary and I very confused Jamie.

**A\N: I am so sorry about the late update. School has been crazy as well as dance! I barley have time to sleep! Here's another chapter. **

_**Chapter 13 sneak peak….**_

"_**Did you ask him about ascending?" Magnus questioned.**_

"_**No, I couldn't do that to him, not now…..**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All rights to CC.**

Chapter 13: Realization

They were all seated in the living room. Clary had just finished telling the lot the complete story. All of the guys were now just staring at Jamie. Alec was cautious, Sebastian was bored, Magnus was fascinated, and Jonathan looked somewhat pissed. "So he's a Shadowhunter?" Alec asked.

"Yes and no." Clary said. "He is of Nephilim blood, but he has lived as a mundane his whole life." Jamie shifted awkwardly next to Clary, she grabbed his hand tightly. Jonathan followed her movements.

"What's this? Are you two together now?! Wonder boy swoops in and now you're shacking up with a stranger. He could be a demon for all we know, or a _Downworlder!_"

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with being a Downworlder!" Magnus screeched, but Clary wasn't listening, she was shocked at the words that spilled from her brother's mouth. She stood up and got in his face.

"We are _not_ 'shacking up', how dare you!? I just told you that I have met a Nephilim that had no idea of his bloodline and you go off telling him he is a demon! How would you like it if you were accused of being possessed? Hmm? Or what about if what Cassandra wrote about you was true? Think before you speak _Jonathan_!" Clary's face was almost as red as her hair. She had never spoken to her older brother that way, and he knew it too. Jonathan, looking as if he had just killed his own mother, stalked from the room, soon followed by Sebastian who went to console his friend. Clary collapsed on the couch, her head in her hands. Alec was there in an instant, rubbing her back.

"Hey it's okay. Jon has been on edge lately, he didn't mean anything." Clary leaned into her _parabatai's _touch. As usual Magnus had to break the silence.

"Clary, can I speak to you for a moment?" Clary looked up as Magnus strolled into the den and shut the doors. She grasped Jamie's shoulder once and followed her godfather into the low lit room, leaving the boys alone. Alec sat back into the leather chair and seemed to be sizing up Jamie.

"So what are your intentions with my _parabatai?_" Alec's eyebrows shot up and Jamie gulped eyes wide.

*Meanwhile in the Den*

Magnus stood facing the fire place, his silhouette illuminated greatly. Clary shifted nervously. "Look Magnus, if this is about Jon, I'll go apologize…."

"I don't give a damn about golden boy's feelings at the moment. What I want to know is one thing." He said as he slowly turned to face her.

"What's that?" Clary said, her heart racing.

"Did you ask him about ascending?" Magnus questioned. Clary's heart dropped, she had barley thought about it.

"No, I couldn't do that to him, not now…" Suddenly the carpet seemed to be more interesting to Clary. Magnus sighed and came up to her. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"He needs to know there is such a thing." Clary shook her head the best she could.

"No, he is so happy. He's famous, he has an amazing job. He has his music, his friends, his fans, and his family. Imagine what it would be like if he just disappeared."

"The Clave can work wonders for the right cause. A new young charge that could possibly be one of the greatest hunters is considered a great cause to me." Magnus said releasing her.

"_I can't." _Clary whispered.

"You care about him." It wasn't question. "And you want to keep him safe." Clary nodded. "You can't deny him his birth right. He was created to fight this never ending war."

"What's the difference? When it comes to Alec, it's the same thing. Why is it wrong for me to want him to stay a mundane?"

"Alec was born and raised a Shadowhunter. He had a choice as a child, Jamie didn't. If you deny him this knowledge, you are no better then his ancestors before him. You don't think I am not freaking out every time I get a call from one of you. I always think that it's going to be you calling, telling me to come and say goodbye to my love. But guess what, in a way that is how it should be! Jamie, like Alec should have the opportunity to go out and fight! Not be blinded by the world he was shielded from!" Magnus huffed and collapsed into a nearby arm chair. "If you won't tell him, I will." Clary sighed.

"I'll tell him, just not right now. It still is sinking in." Magnus nodded, he only hoped she was telling the truth.

*Back in the living room*

Alec raised his eyebrows, still waiting for his answer. "I, uh, I- I like her…" Jamie sputtered out.

"See that's a start. Use more words goldilocks." Alec smirked at the nickname he has always wanted to give Jonathan, but he was too afraid that Jon would smash his head in.

"She's incredible, not only because she's a Shadowhunter, but she is such a dynamic girl. I find her intriguing." Alec was gaping.

"Well I can't say I don't approve," Jamie blushed. "Although, I don't know how I feel about her dating a mundane."

"But, I'm not a mundane…"

"Ah, but you live like one!" Alec said shaking the hair out of his eyes.

"So, you and Magnus?" Jamie asked. Alec raised his brows once more.

"What about us?"

"Your parents? They accept you two?" Alec laughed.

"Yes, of course. That bloody writer insulted my parents on that account. My mother and father have been fully supportive since I first told them of Magnus. Although I must admit they may have only accepted it at first because he saved my life. One of the reasons that Calve accepts us. Magnus happened to save the best archer of the Clave, not that I'm gloating or anything." Alec picked at his nails. Jamie laughed silently. Suddenly the doors opened and Magnus and Clary came back in. "All good?" Alec asked. Magnus strolled up and kissed his cheek.

"All good darling." Clary joined Jamie on the couch. After a while Sebastian and a cooled down Jonathan came back down, after mumbling an apology they all sat listening to the city sounds that echoed from the large windows. After about twenty minutes, there was a loud caw followed by two more. Knowing the sounds, the Morgenstern children stood immediately. Then all of a sudden two large black birds flew into the large room and towards Jonathan and Clary. They both gasped, as the birds perched upon their forearms. The larger of the two on Jonathan and the smaller one on Clary. "Well, long time no see." Magnus said.

"Hugin?" Jonathan asked. Stroking the bird's feathers.

"I've got Munin." Clary said mimicking her brother's action.

"Hugin? Munin? That could only mean one thing…" Alec said. Jon and Clary both looked at each other.

"Father." They said at the same time. The birds took off and out the window, the siblings followed and leaned out. There, getting out of a black carriage, was no other than Valentine Morgenstern himself. Clary was already rolling her eyes at the carriage.

"I swear we need to get that man a sports car or something." Clary said.

"Agreed, I mean really? A carriage?" Just then Valentine looked up.

"Are you just going to stare all day, come and greet your father!" He then rolled his eyes. Jonathan turned to his sister.

"Now we know where you get that from." As if on cue she rolled her eyes. Jon chuckled and ran from the living room, Clary hot on his heels. He paused and turned to the remaining three.

"Uh, keep him here. I need to make sure father isn't in kill mode at the moment." Jamie laughed, the rest didn't.

"You were kidding. Right?" Clary winked and ducked down the corridor. "She was kidding right?" She asked Magnus.

"Not sure, weird family, those Morgesterns."

**A\N: wow short chapter, but you guys were hounding me! so yay Valentine is back! Woo! Lots more to come!**

_**Chapter 14 sneak peak:**_

"_**You met her father!?"**_

"_**Well, yeah, scary man." Jamie said.**_

"_**Isn't he some evil over lord?" Kevin asked.**_

"_**Apparently not, although I am not too sure…"**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All rights to CC.**

Chapter 14: Goodbyes

Clary and Jonathan ran down the steps and out into the New York streets to their father. Valentine Morgenstern turned just in time to catch his daughter in a bone crushing hug. Clary laughed as he spun her around. Once he put her down he stood back and looked at her. "You haven't changed a bit Clarissa or grown either." Clary slapped his arm playfully

"You haven't been gone that long, father." Valentine smiled and kissed her forehead, then turned to Jonathan and hugged him quickly.

"Good to see you Jon, have you been looking after your sister?" Jon smiled.

"As best I could, as we both know she can be quite the handful." Both of them laughed as Clary scoffed.

"So where's Celine?" Clary asked.

"Ah, she had some stuff to finish up in Alicante, she will be joining me soon." Clary liked her stepmother, Celine Herondale was funny, nice, and loved buying Clary the most extravagant dresses. Being Clary, she never wore them but kept them in case they were needed. Celine and her father married shortly after Valentine and Jocelyn divorced. Jocelyn got Luke and Valentine got the girl he was truly in love with. The three of them entered the Institute and headed up stairs, Clary on edge the whole time. She didn't know how her father would react to Jamie being there. He been a protective person and with his work in catching rogue Shadowhunters he has never been fond of new people in his kids' lives. As they entered the library she breathed a sigh of relief. Jamie was nowhere to be found. Magnus and Alec were seated in front of the fire place and it seemed that Sebastian had joined them. They all looked up as they walked in. Magnus rose first.

"Ah, Valentine good to see you!" Magnus stepped forward and shook his hand, Valentine smiled in return.

"Always a pleasure Bane, how was you been? How's business?"

"Not bad, business is as usual."

"Irritating?" Magnus laughed nodded.

"Exactly." Alec and Sebastian had joined them, Alec stepped forward.

"Valentine." Alec shook his hand. Alec has never had a problem per say with Valentine, but there was something about him that he didn't like. Perhaps it was that he was such a militant man.

"Alexander, I trust that training is going well."

"Yes, Sir, of course." Alec smiled.

"I hear you are becoming the best archer in the Clave, your father must be proud." Alec blushed, and in fact Robert was proud, he just never tells that to his son.

"Yup, that's correct. He is truly incredible." Magnus gushed from his place next to Alec. This only causing Alec to blush even more. They continued their hellos and were soon seated on the couch in front of the fire, no one had mentioned Jamie. Clary was curious.

"Alec? Can I speak to you in private for a moment?" Alec nodded and they made their out into the hallway. Clary turned to her _parabatai._ "Where did Jamie go?"

"Magnus led him out as soon as you guys left. We didn't think it would go over well if he met your father right now, or at all really."

"So he has gone home?"

"Yeah, apparently they had a night shoot anyways. He said he would text you later…" Alec trailed off staring at the floor.

"Alec? What is it?" Alec sighed and leaned against the wall.

"They're leaving Clary." She was confused.

"What do you mean? Who?"

"The cast, they have finished everything they needed in New York and are leaving to Vancouver tomorrow to finish the filming." It was as if her heart dropped.

"He's leaving…?" Alec felt for his _parabatai. _This is the first guy that Clary had ever shown interest in and now he was leaving.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"After all that has happened, he is just leaving. By the Angel he just found out he is a Shadowhunter and he is just going to turn away!"

"Clary, he doesn't have a choice!" Clary was hurting she turned and stalked down the corridor and into her room. She had never cried over a guy, but this was different, he was different. She curled up on her bed and fell into sleep.

*NEXT DAY*

Clary was sitting on a large boulder in Central Park as she watched the horizon. Jamie had texted her saying to meet him here at sunrise. She knew this was goodbye, but she didn't want to accept it. All her life she had been Clarissa Morgenstern, daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, nothing else. Jamie made her feel alive. She had only known him for a short time but that was enough for her. She spotted his shaggy blonde hair coming over the hill. As he approached her he had a sad smile on his face. "Hello love." She smiled. He sat next to her and faced her. "I am guessing Alec told you."

"What gave it away? The look of sorrow on my face?" she joked. He smiled and tucked a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"I wish I had known earlier. It was short notice, but I need you to know I am not done here." Clary looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" He smirked.

"I am not done. Not with you, New York, or the Shadow World." Clary smiled.

"So you'll be back?" The hope rose in Clary's heart.

"It's not like I can keep away." He grabbed her hand and rubbed circles on the back of it. "You have entranced me Clarissa Morgenstern and I don't know what I would do if I never saw you again. It would create a hole in my life." She blushed and smiled. "You have opened my eyes, not only about myself, but the world around me and I am forever grateful."

"It was all you really. I just set everything in stone."

"Still, you have changed my life forever."

"You changed mine as well, don't forget that." Clary said, he looked at her strangely.

"How so?"

"I had always thought that I would just be the Morgenstern kid, I never thought I mattered. Jonathan was the one that exceeded in training and Alec is great with a bow. I mean I can draw runes, but what use is that in battle when you don't always have access to a stele? You made me realize that I am much more. You changed my world."

"You became my world." Jamie said simply as he leaned in. Their foreheads touched as they leaned against each other. "A world I plan on returning to. You just need to give me time."

"I have all the time in the world." Jamie leaned in and brought his lips to hers. It was soft at first, then added more pressure. He tangled his hands in her fiery locks and she drew in a deep breath. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "Come back to me."

"Don't worry I will." She kissed him again.

"Are you two done yet!?" Came a voice behind them. Kevin was standing them, arms crossed. Clary blushed and hopped off the rock and skipped over to her friend. He wrapped his arms around her. "Take care of yourself. If you ever have to come back to LA, don't be a stranger."

"Don't worry, I won't." Clary reached into her back pocket and pulled out two cords, on each end was a stone. She handed them to the boys. "A gift, from myself and Magnus. Whenever the stone glows red it means there is a demon near you and that it's dangerous. When it's blue, a Downworlder, and white, a Nephilim. Keep these safe. The stone will only glow if you are in danger, so keep an eye on it. They slipped them over their heads. "Take care of each other." Kevin scoffed.

"We aren't the ones saving the world every day." They gave their last goodbyes and then, they left. Clary wandered around the park casually kicking stones here and there. Her phone started ringing, it was Alec.

"Hello?"

"Hey you need to get home."

"Why what's up?"

"Nothing, you need to pack a bag though. It seems we are going to Idris."

**A\N: Okay I get that you guys want more chapters, but you need to calm down. I have been very sick and it hasn't been easy. I am sorry for the delay, but things happen. SO here is chapter 14! **


End file.
